Love is found in time
by elliefrog
Summary: Set during New Moon, Bella is a wreck and when Charlie goes away for 3 months her friend Angela (a witch) offers to stay with her so she won't be alone. But Angela's true plan is to send Bella away to a different time so she can get over Edward and find her true mate. And while she's their maybe she can find herself along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well I really hope you guys like this story so review and let me know**

**Ummm yea all of that I don't own twilight stuff ra de da de da**

**P.S The song in this chapter is called Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy**

* * *

'**Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are part of your history, but not part of your destiny.'**

* * *

I sat watching the late September snow fall out my window at my home in Forks, Washington. I had always hated Forks. When I moved here after my Mum and stepfather got shot in an alleyway it was just as bad as I remembered.

The only thing that made it bearable was Edward. And now he was gone.

After he left he took everything, including his family. He said it would be like he never existed. But the pain was my proof. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and torn to pieces. After they left I feel into a deep hole of depression and I just haven't been able to climb back out again.

He had said he didn't love me anymore and that I wasn't good for him, but I just don't understand what I could have done that was so horrible and wrong that he would leave me. Why was I so unlovable?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of a soft knock on my door.

"Come in" I tried to say but it sounded more like a frog croaking.

The door opened slightly and my friend Angela poked her head through. I gave her a small smile to indicate it was safe to come in. She entered completely and shut the door behind her, walking over to my window seat where I was sitting with my legs pulled up to my chest and my head on my knees.

She looked me over and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket before sitting down next to me and wiping away a few stray tears away, giving me a sad smile.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here huh?" She asked. I gave her a small nod and she continued.

"Well I ran into your Dad today and asked how you were going and he said that you weren't doing too well so he was considering not going on this sheriff swap thing, because he didn't want to leave you alone. And you know how excited he was about that right?" I nodded.

"Okay, so I offered to stay with you while he was gone so you wouldn't be alone, at first he was a bit weary but I've convinced him and he said as long as you agreed it would be fine. And that's why I came here to ask you if it's ok. So is it ok?" She said looking a bit nervous, probably thinking that I would say no.

But I was relieved, I knew how excited Charlie was about this thing and it was wrong off me to expect him to cancel his plans, especially when he had planned them almost a year ago. Besides he didn't need to see his only child looking and acting like this, he deserved to get away for a while.

Angela must have taken my lack of response the wrong way because when I looked at her she looked hurt, but there was some other emotion on her face that she was trying to hide. It looked like annoyance which was strange, so I decided to answer quickly.

"Angela I would love it if you stayed with me. Thanks by the way for making Charlie go, he doesn't deserve to see me like this." My voice was still a bit scratchy but I managed to get it out.

"Nobody deserves to see you like this but I would rather it be me to be the one to see it other than your Father." She gave me a stern look.

"Well I better go pack some things; I will also call Charlie and tell him you agreed. I'll be here at nine tomorrow morning, your Dad as to leave pretty early so make sure so spend some time with him tonight." She got up from my window seat and gave me a quick hug before walking back to the door. When she reached it she turned around and gave me a long look.

"They may have left Bella but you need to remember that they aren't the only people that love you. And by being like this you're hurting the people that are still here for you. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she left.

I sat there and thought about what she said, I hadn't thought about it like that and I guess I was being pretty selfish but it just hurt so much to lose them.

I closed my eyes for a second to rest them from the crying sting, the next thing I know I'm asleep and having a nightmare.

_I was lying down in the meadow next to Edward who had his eyes closed and was humming my lullaby, while we held hands. I smiled at him as I watched him sparkle in the sunlight. No matter how many times I saw him like this I still couldn't get used to his beauty._

"_How did I get so lucky as to have you love me?" I whispered._

_Quicker than lightning he let go of my hand and was standing above me, looking at me with a look of pure disgust on his face._

"_Love you?" He spat. I noticed his eyes had turned pitch black. I sat up and look at him confused and hurt._

"_Why on earth would I love someone as plain and boring as you when I have hundreds of beautiful woman throwing themselves at me every day? The only reason I was ever interested in you was for your blood and the peace your mind brings me. And now that I think about it both aren't even that special." His words were cutting me like knives and I was sobbing now._

"_Why are you being like this?" I said through my sobs._

"_Because Bella I just realized how much time I was wasting on you and how I could have so much better. Goodbye Bella you will never see me or my family again." With that he took off at vampire speed into the trees._

"_NO! EDWARD COME BACK!" I screamed while I tried to follow him. I ran as fast as I could but it was no use, he was gone._

_I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground sobbing so hard that my whole body ached._

I was suddenly jolted awake by the feeling of me hitting my bedroom floor, I had fallen off my window seat while I was dreaming. I looked over at my clock which said it was 7:20pm, shocked to see that a whole three hours had passed since Angela left and that meant Charlie would be home in about ten minutes.

I quickly jumped up and ran to my bedroom mirror to see I was a complete mess. My hair resembled a bird's nest, I was covered in sweat with tear streaks staining my face and my eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

I grabbed my toiletries bag of my dresser and quickly ran down the hallway to the bathroom. I brushed through my hair wincing as I combed through all the knots. I quickly splashed some water on my face and wiped it with a towel to get rid of the sweat and tear marks.

Lastly I took out the small bottle of eye drops I had bought for circumstances like these and put a couple of drops in each eye. I looked in the mirror and hoped I looked fresh enough that Charlie wouldn't be able to tell I just woke up from a nightmare; I didn't want him to worry.

I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway and practically sprinted back to my room chucking my bathroom stuff on my bed and putting on the first clean shirt my hands touched. I got to the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Charlie walk through the door with a pizza box.

"Hey Dad." I croaked. Fuck my life I should have had some water before talking. Smooth Bella, real smooth.

"Oh hey Bells." He looked up at me and gave me a look that clearly said you're not fooling anyone with eye drops, but thankfully he choose to ignore it.

I walked into the kitchen a bit sheepishly and got out two plates and a glass. I set the plates on the table and poured myself some water to help my throat, as Charlie put the pizza on the table and got a beer from the fridge.

We ate in silence for a while before Charlie cleared his throat which was his way of saying he had something to say.

I looked up at him from my piece of barely touched pizza so he could talk.

"Bella, Angela rang me and said that you are alright with me still leaving and her staying here instead, and I'm not saying that I don't believe her I just wanted to hear it from you as well just to be sure." He looked worried and I felt the need to reassure him. I picked up my glass and drank about half the water in it before talking.

"Its fine Dad, I want you to go. Besides you've had this planned for ages and I know you're excited about it." I looked at him dead in the eye with a serious look on my face.

He sighed and looked at me for a second before nodding.

"Fine, just take care of yourself while I'm away."

I nodded at him to show that I understood and that was the end of the conversation. We went back to eating in silence for a while before Charlie declared after two beers and 5 slices of pizza that he was done, he went into the lounge room to watch some form of sport while I washed the dishes and put my half eaten slice of pizza in the bin.

After putting the remaining two slices of pizza in the fridge I went and joined Charlie in the lounge room. I sat on the chair opposite him and while he watched the game I picked up my copy of Wuthering Heights and tried to read.

The words kept blurring together and I was unable to concentrate so after about an hour I gave up and tried to concentrate on the baseball game Charlie was watching but just zoned out instead.

I sat there contemplating about Charlie's trip. It was September 29th today and Charlie was getting back on the 15th of January so that meant I would have about three and half months without him here. It also meant that he wouldn't be here for Christmas or New Year's either, but I didn't mind because I doubted I would be much fun anyway.

I heard Charlie turn the television off so I figured the game had finished and looked up to see him stretching.

"Well its ten o'clock and I have to be up early so I'm going to go to bed."

I got up off the couch and hugged him.

"By Daddy, have a good trip and be safe, I love you." I said hugging him a bit tighter; I already lost Renee I didn't want to lose Charlie as well.

"Always am safe Bells, I love you to." Sure Charlie was never big on emotions but he needed this as much as I did.

We both went up to our bedrooms to get ready for bed and about half an hour later I heard Charlie snoring. I had already decided to do an all-nighter because if I didn't sleep then I wouldn't have a nightmare. If I didn't have a nightmare then I wouldn't wake up screaming. And if I didn't wake up screaming Charlie could get a full night sleep.

I sighed and lay down in bed with my iPod and I pressed play. Almost lover by a Fine Frenzy came on an I started to cry to myself, softly singing to the lyrics.

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I'll bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy to walk  
Right in and out of my life

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

By the end of the song I could barely breathe I wish I had of been smart enough to realize Edward would just break my heart, but I guess I wasn't. For the rest of the night I cried and listened to that song over and over again. Only pretending to sleep when Charlie came in and checked on me before he left at five o'clock the next morning. After I was sure he was gone I succumbed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know I'm sorry i haven't updated, I feel awful. But I'm not going to come up with excuses and tell you how terrible my life is right now. It has been pretty bad but hey shit happens so I just had a little bit of writers block sorry. Um yeah okay well I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Nobodies perfect.  
**

**Oh and I was wondering what you guys are like so if you want to review here's a question for you.**

**What is your favorite quote.**

**I will tell you mine when i update which I hope will be in the next week or so.**

**And well you know S.M owns everything (wonder if her middle name starts with N that would be funny, SNM just saying)**

**Anyway i'm going to shut up so enjoy**

**Love always and forever Ellie**

**xoxoxo**

**:)**

* * *

**"Sometimes we must get hurt in order to grow; sometimes our vision clears only after our eyes are washed with tears."**

* * *

I drifted in and out of restless sleep for the next couple of hours but eventually at 8:27am I got sick of the nightmares and useless sleep and just got up. I went through my normal morning routine more than a little sluggishly and had just stepped out of the shower and covered myself with a towel when Angela came barging into the bathroom without even knocking, making me scream from surprise.

"Holy mother of Jesus what the hell Angela, you scared me half to death. You could have at least knocked first, I could have been naked!" I all but screamed in her face.

She gave me a "do I look like I care" look before reaching up and patting me on the head smiling.

"At least I got you to talk with some emotion in your voice, and by the way you practically already look and act half dead so get over it and it's not like you have something I don't have underneath that towel."

I was completely gobsmacked, what had gotten into Angela? Where the hell was the shy quite friend I knew her to be? It's like she's been replaced by a more confident I don't give a shit Angela. I had to admit it suited her though.

"Okay well I'm going to let you get dressed and stuff, I'll just be in your room, bye." She left before I could say anything so I just stood there looking baffled.

I blinked and shook my head a couple of times before getting into the clothes I had bought into the bathroom and brushing my teeth. I grabbed my stuff and walked back to my bedroom were Angela was waiting for me.

When I got there what I saw made be drop everything in my hands.

In the middle of my floor was what looked like a potion bottle with steam coming out of it, next to it was herb box made from ebony wood with what looked like a tree engraved on the top and a really old looking plain leather book.

"BELLA!" I looked at Angela shocked that she would raise her voice for no reason. Maybe it's the new Ange speaking.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I was saying your name for like five minutes and you didn't answer you just went into some type of shock." She rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't hear.

I stared at her for a moment wondering what was going on and trying to figure out a way to ask why she sitting in front of a potion bottle in my bedroom without sounding crazy. When I realized that there wasn't a way that it wouldn't sound crazy I decided to just come out and ask her.

"Angela why the hell are you sitting in front of what looks like a potion bottle in my room?" The question came out sounding more like I had asked her if she had gone completely bonkers, but hey I was starting to think she had.

She gave a heavy sigh and patted the floor in front of her, indicating she wanted me to sit. I looked at her wearily for a second but when she pleaded with me using her puppy dog eyes I sighed and went and sat across from her.

She gave me a smile before she started talking.

"Okay Bella, I have some stuff I need to tell you but you have to promise to hear me out first and not interrupt."

I looked at her skeptically for a moment but decided it couldn't be any worse than the stuff I already know.

"Okay I promise" I finally answered giving her a tiny smile to reassure her. She returned it with her own tiny smile before taking a deep breath then exhaling before beginning to talk.

"I'm a witch Bella"

I looked at her shocked. Oh my god. First vampires then werewolves now a witch. What the hell? What's next I find out that the Land of Oz is real. I opened by mouth to turn my mental rant into a verbal one but she held up her hand to stop me.

"You promised, so rants and questions are going to have to wait. Okay?" Damn my promises to hell. I pouted but sighed and nodded so she could continue.

"Thank you. Now so yes I'm a witch and I know about the Cullen's being vampires and the guys on the res turning into giant wolves cause I'm Embry's imprint." She smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen when she said she was Embry's imprint and I was glad that she was happy.

And being an imprint I knew she would never have her heart broken which made me relived that she would never have to feel that pain again. Especially since she found out her first boyfriend Ben was cheating on her because she had said she wasn't ready to have sex yet. Wanker.

"My family has been witches for generations, but only the first born female of each new generation on my dad's side is a witch. My dad's sister, Lily, was a witch and she started teaching me spells and potions practically as soon as I could walk and talk." She smiled at the memories she must have be thinking about of her favorite Aunt.

When I saw a single tear fall from her eye and she clutched the necklace she always wore I knew she was thinking about the day she had died.

The necklace had been the last gift she had been given from her Aunt and I had stared and admired it so often that I knew every single detail of it by heart. From its long silver neck to the little heart just above the sandy coloured stone and tiny diamond at the bottom of that. I had always thought it looked like a potion bottle, I guess that made sense now.

When she started talking again her voice and eyes were far way

"The pendent I always wear around my neck was made by the very first witch in our family over a thousand years ago. And when the previous wearer dies it's passed down to the next witch. Every time a witch dies their power goes into the stone at the bottom of the necklace, whoever wears it has the protection of all of the ones who have worn it before her and can summon their power in times of need."

She was quite for a little while but then she looked back up at me and smiled brightly, pointing to all of the stuff on the floor.

"What all this is for is to prove to you that Edward was never your soul mate Bella." I winced when she said _his _name but then what she was saying sunk in.

I starred at her in shock before getting up of the floor and yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS NOT MY SOUL MATE, HAVE YOU HAD A LOOK AT ME. NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T LOOK LIKE THIS AFTER THEY BRAKE UP WITH SOMEONE. THEY LOOK LIKE THIS AFTER THEIR SOUL MATE LEAVES THEM STRANDED IN THE WOODS!" I screamed.

My legs buckled and I fell on the floor crying. I felt Angela come up and wrap her arms around me but didn't look up.

"I know it's hard Bella and I knew that you would never believe me but you have to understand I only want to help you. I hate seeing you like this it's breaking my heart and I can't stand it." She was pleading with me to understand but I still didn't look up.

"Think Bella vampires can't just leave their soul mate because it hurts them too much. He meant what he said Bella. He truly didn't love you." I finally looked up at her and her eyes were so full of honesty and love that I realized it was all true, he'd meant it when he had called me his play thing and distraction.

After realizing that what she was saying was true I felt even more heartbroken then before because it just proved I really was worth nothing at all. I also felt anger. Not just a little bit of it either.

I wanted to kill him for using me like that. What type of person does that? He says he doesn't want to be a monster but he already is, he was right when he said he had no soul.

I was angry at myself as well though because I had let him use and control me like that. I was weak and I fell apart and hurt the people that truly loved me because I thought the love of my fucked up life had left me. I am such an idiot.

Angela must have known what I was thinking about him because the next thing that came out of her mouth made me actually laugh for the first time since they left.

"Soulless probably dickless asshole isn't he?" She monotoned it with a completely straight face which just made it even more funny.

"That's probably the real reason he didn't want to have sex, his penis is probably the size of a mini tic tac." As soon as I said it with were both laughing so hard we had tears in our eyes.

But then I started bawling again. Because even though I just laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. I was still stuck pretty deeply in the darkness and the hole in my heart was there just as strong as before.

"How could I hurt Charlie like this? I'm the worst person in the world. And he didn't even love me, I was so blind." I was sobbing it out and god knows how she understood me but she did.

"You aren't the worst person in the world Bella. But you were blind; you thought that he loved you but he tricked you sweetie and it could have been a lot worse." She spoke softly wrapping me back up in her arms as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I felt like a little girl again when something bad would happen and I'd run to my Grandma crying. She would just hold me and whisper the sweetest things in the world to me. In moments like that I had always thought that no matter what happened everything would turn out fine, because she would make it all better. That's how I felt in Angela's arms. And I needed to let her make it all better.

"Please help me." I whispered.

"You only had to ask Bella." She whispered back.

She gave me a tight squeeze before letting me go and sat with her legs crossed instructing me to do the same.

She opened the herb box and grabbed out a few of the herbs inside, then put them in the potion bottle with the steam coming out of it. She picked up the bottle and swirled it chanting in some language, maybe Latin.

I watched wide-eyed as the herbs completely disappeared and the liquid turned a light lilac colour. Okey dokey then.

"You need to drink this." I gave the bottle a dirty look. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry it's a simple healing mixture that's all."

I took the bottle from her and sniffed. It did smell pretty good. Kind of like fresh strawberries with a hint of rose. I took a small sip.

"Oh wow this is really good."

"I know right. Well lucky you gets to drink the whole bottle." Angela chuckled when I downed the rest of the bottle before she could even finish the sentence.

After finishing the bottle I waited for the darkness to go away but it didn't.

"I thought this was supposed to heal me. But…." I drifted off at the end.

"It can only heal what's on the outside Bella. There isn't any magic that can heal a broken heart or soul. The only person who can do that is you. You need to heal in your own time."

I nodded in understanding but was still a little disappointed that magic couldn't fix me because that just seems so much easier. But I was determined to get better so I would try.

"Ready for the next bit"

I nodded again.

"Okay well." She reached behind her and grabbed a little velvet bag and handed it to me. "Open it."

I looked at it curiously then tipped the contents into my hand. I gasped in shock, inside was one of the most beautiful bracelets I had ever seen.

It was only made of a plain metal but in the middle of the bracelet was an amethyst crystal that was surrounded by an oval made of the plain metal. On the top and bottom of the crystal attached to the oval were tiny diamonds and on the sides were tiny pearls that stopped the oval from actually joining together. The middle detail then lead out to more diamonds on both sides, then a single pearl and another amethyst smaller than the one in the middle.

"Angela this is beautiful. But I can't accept it." I said still staring at the bracelet.

She laughed and I looked up confused.

"You kind of have to accept it cause otherwise the spell I'm going to cast won't work."

"Oh." I shrugged it off, if this is what has to happen then fine. I'm confused as all hell though.

"Good, well you need to put the bracelet on and lie down." I did as I was told while she got on her knees at my side.

"Okay you need to close your eyes and let your mind go completely blank." I did that and heard her open up the big book she had at her side.

"Now I need you to trust me because I'm going to send you on a little trip, to get there I just need to cast a quick spell and then you're off like Dorothy. But just saying when you wake up you'll probably feel like throwing up and be incredibly confused, but don't stress because there will be a letter next to you with your name on it. Just make sure you read it before you scream or do anything stupid."

Where the fuck is she sending me? Now I'm scared.

"So just relax now. Blank mind remember."

Blank mind. Blank mind. I can do this. I heard her start to chant in that same strange language and I started to feel like I was floating and spinning at a million miles per hour. I'm going to be sick.

"longe distant loco et tempore

curem anima et cor.

tempus est quod sanabo hoc pectus

aperire oculos caeci

videre ubi cor vere iacet

aperire aures surdorum

audire verum amores verba

dilectio reperiatur in tempore"

I felt myself flying high and spinning faster than before and Angela's words drifted off into the distance. Just when I thought I couldn't take it any longer I was jolted to a stop. I was just hovering in mid-air, wondering what would happen but then I started falling incredibly fast and I thought I was going to plummet to my death.

I hit something pretty hard and slowly opened my eyes.

The world was going nuts and spinning everywhere I tried to keep my eyes open but the dizziness was too much and I passed out.

* * *

**So that's it lovelies please review and thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is a little longer and I decided to upload it today cause I just couldn't stop writing.**

**I hope you like it guys and after you read please don't want to punch me.**

**Anyway you guys know the drill everything except the plot and characters I come up with belong to SM.**

**Enjoy**

**Love**

**Elliefrog**

**xoxoxo**

**:)**

* * *

**"Don't let the darkness of the past cover the brightness of the future."**

* * *

Oh God my head is killing me and I swear if I get bumped one more time I'm going to be sick. Okay Bella just keep your eyes shut and wait for the dizziness to pass. Deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Inhale, exhale. Oh thank heavens it's passing, at least this means I'm not dead. Because if this is death I'm going to sue, it's supposed to be peaceful.

I will myself to slowly open my eyes. Holy mother fucking shit. I'm in a horse drawn carriage. I quickly look down at myself. How the hell did I get in this dress?

The skirt was a pretty light blue silvery color with intricate patterns in just plain light silver. The bodice hugged my waist and was off my shoulders with frilly white lace and blue silk in a pattern that covered my breasts, which I must admit looked pretty damn good. They were pushed up slightly with the perfect amount showing before it became whorish.

Okay I could deal with the dress cause it was pretty gorgeous. But why the hell am I in it?

THE LETTER! Angela said there would be a letter explaining everything!

I look on the seat next to me and there it is. My name is on the front in pretty swirling letters and I quickly pick it up and pull the letter out of the envelope.

I start to read as fast as I can because I am freaking out and just really want to know what is going on.

_Dear Bella_

_I'm sorry I couldn't explain everything before you left because if I had of your mind probably would have gone into overdrive and the spell wouldn't have worked._

_But now I am going to explain everything in this letter so please read carefully and follow my instructions._

_So don't freak out but the date is September 30__th__ 1862._

Say what? I read it over again to make sure I hadn't read it wrong but it never changed, I was in the year 1862. I take a deep breath to stop myself from freaking out and continue to read.

_I know it's hard to take in but trust me when I say you are there for a reason._

_Okay now I'm going to explain everything else so patience._

_Your name is still Isabella Swan, but your Father Charles Swan is a wealthy business owner in Houston, Texas. Because divorces weren't very common back then though your Mother died when you were 3 from fever._

_Because of the war your Father has sent you to a small town named Angleton which is about 50 miles away from Houston. You will be staying with the Whitlock's who are friends of your Father's but they are also one of the founding families of Angleton._

_I know you studied history in school so you know how people lived back then. Make sure that is how you live to, don't do anything to modern and just be careful. Oh and no swearing you have to remember you are a respectful lady._

_All of your clothes are in the trunk on the back of the carriage as well as money so you can buy stuff if you wish. You have $1000 dollars which is a lot of money back then but I just wanted to make sure you had enough._

_And lastly the bracelet I gave you. Watch it with your life because if you break it you will go zooming back to the present. It's also set to return you two days before your Father comes home from the cop thing._

_So have fun and get better but trust your instincts and if you see anyone you know act like you don't know them that is VERY important._

_See you when you get back._

_Love Angela._

_P.S I've sorted out everything with school so don't stress._

_P.S.S Houston to Angleton takes about ten hours but you've probably been asleep for about seven of them. Also you left at around six in the morning and will get there at around four in the afternoon._

Wow, well that was a lot to take in. I thought she was just going to send me to Fiji or something not to a completely different year.

At least it explains why I look a giant tea cosy.

I put the letter in a small bag I see on the other seats of the carriage. I'm guessing it's mine considering it has my name stitched into it. I take a look through that bag and find a pair of short white gloves and a hat that matches my dress. Better put these on before we stop, women back in this time never went anywhere without them an Angela said to act like I was from this time.

I looked deeper into the bag and find a hand fan, small mirror, a cloth covered journal, a thing of water and a package of food containing an apple and some biscuits. I also find a brown package addressed to me. I read the note attached to it.

_Dearest Isabella_

_I'm sorry to send you away like this but believe me when I say I just wanted to insure your safety._

_Please accept this gift to make up for it._

_I knew you had been looking for them._

_Love_

_Father_

I take off the string around the package and then carefully take off the brown paper.

No way. First edition copies of Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice.

This is amazing. I love the 1800's. I open up the copy of Wuthering Heights and start to read. I'm so engrossed in the book that I don't feel the carriage stop and so when someone knocks on the carriage window I almost jump out of my skin.

A man that looked to be in his mid-forties with brown hair, kind green-grey eyes and laugh lines opened the carriage door with a kind smile on his face and amusement in his eyes. He was the type of man that just by looking at him you could tell he had worked every day of his life but still keep a smile on his face.

"Sorry to frighten you Miss. Swan I just wanted to let you know that we will be stopped for the next ten minutes or so, so the horses can have a rest and that we only have about one more hour to go and we will be there." He spoke kindly with a heavy southern accent. He seemed nice and I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for informing me and don't worry about frightening me it was my fault for not paying enough attention." I was surprised to hear that my accent, that had always had a slight southern undertone from growing up in Phoenix, was now quite pronounced and full on southern; Thankfully not the full on as in hillbilly uncle-daddy. It was a nice soft southern drawl.

The driver I presume gave me a small nod and a smile.

"Would you like to get out and stand for a while, I'm sure your legs must be getting sore from sitting for so long ma'am." I tried to stretch one of my legs but I was stiff as a board. Better take his advice.

"Yes I think that might be a good idea." He held his hand out for me and I put mine in his. I stepped onto the small step and then onto the ground almost falling over from my shaky legs.

The driver chuckled and quickly steadied me.

I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Thank you." I said still looking at the ground

"That's quite alright Miss I'm not surprised with how long you've be in there. I have to take care of the horses so be careful not to stray too far." He smiled kindly and then left to do as he said.

I stood on my tippy toes to stretch my legs and covered my mouth with a gloved hand yawning softly.

I look around and see a small path just off the road leading into the forest and decide to investigate. I walk over there holding my dress up slightly so it doesn't drag on the ground. I get there and walk a meter down the path feeling a little bit like Alice in Wonderland, but stop because I hear a noise behind me.

Please don't be murderers or thugs. I close my eyes tightly completely scared. But nothing happens.

I decide to turn around because it obviously isn't murderers or thugs. When I turn around nothing is there.

"What the?" I whisper. I was sure that something was there. A noise from at my feet makes me look down and I see a small white rabbit covered with spots.

I put my hands on my hips and frown.

"So you are what frightened me? That wasn't very nice, I thought you were a murderer or thug but you are just a little rabbit. A very pretty little rabbit though I must say."

I'm talking to a rabbit I must be crazy and it isn't even talking back all it's doing is eating grass. Hmmm I wonder if I could touch it? I reach down to try and pet it but just as I am about to footsteps scare it and it runs away.

I look up to see the driver looking at me apologetically.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten it away. It was a very nice rabbit. But we must get back on the road."

"It's alright." I move off the path and follow the driver back to the carriage. Then a thought crosses my mind.

"How have the horses traveled for ten hours straight?" Normally horses need too rest for longer than ten minutes.

He chuckled and looked down at me.

"I swapped the horses halfway but you were asleep."

"Oh. But how are you getting the other horses back?"

"I'm going to stay at an inn tonight and then when I go back past the horse stables again I'm going to give these ones back and get your Father's ones."

"Well that makes sense I should have realized that. I just don't know where my head is today."

He opened the door than helped me back in.

"It's quite alright Miss. Swan travel always makes me feel weary as well. I'll make sure to tap on the carriage when we are nearing the Whitlock estate" He gave me another smile his eyes crinkling at the side before closing the door and going back to drive the carriage

After getting comfortable I opened my book back up to the page I was on and continue to read.

I read for about 45 minutes then decided to look at the window. The country side was beautiful and green with fields of cotton and daisies everywhere and forests at the back. I can just imagine myself running through them. I move closer to the window and put my hands on the ledge putting my head slightly out. We drive past a paddock with at least a dozen horses running around in it. I smile and close my eyes breathing deeply. Breathing has never felt so good and easy.

I hang my head out more and look up at the sky laughing for absolutely no reason at all. I was simply happy, I felt free for the first time in weeks. Looking ahead I see a large house just behind some trees. Guess that's where I'm staying.

I put my head back in the window and pat my hair back down fixing my hat and gloves. Butterflies suddenly decide to migrate in my stomach, and if that isn't bad enough I think they just decided to take drugs.

I start fidgeting in my seat and can't decide what to do with my hands. What if they don't like me or I mess up. I start drumming my fingers against the seat and biting my lip. I hear the driver tape on the carriage.

I feel like I'm going to be sick I'm that nervous.

I feel the carriage come to a stop and am about to get up and get out but then I remember that ladies waited for the doors to be opened for them. Deep breaths Bella you can do this. Oh God I feel like that has been my mantra since I woke up.

The driver opens the door and gives me his hand smiling. I take his hand and step at looking at the house.

It is the most stunning house I have ever seen, its two stories with four columns at the front, and in-between the middle two is a small staircase that leads onto the front porch that extends across the whole house. In the center of the house are double doors with two door height windows on either side. Above the double doors are a set of windows the same width and like the first floor have two normal sized windows on both sides. And from wear I'm standing I can see that the house extends back quite a fair way. All in all it is huge.

Someone coughs and I look to see a handsome man who is probably in his fifties but looks younger. He's about 6'2'' with light blonde hair and kind blue eyes, but something about those eyes were sad. Like someone he loved was taken from him.

"Hello Miss. Swan, It's lovely to finely meet you. My name is Mr Whitlock," he said with a slight bow which I returned with a curtsy, he then gestured to a girl next to him who looked about twelve, "and this is my daughter Caroline." Caroline and I exchanged quick curtsies. She then looked up and smiled brightly at me.

Caroline was amazingly beautiful with bright red hair and she had the same brightness in her eyes that were the exact same light blue as her Fathers, she also had these extremely full lips going on for her and a tiny little nose but not so tiny that it didn't match her face. But it was her smile that made her so stunning, it just radiated. She was probably the one that cheered everyone up when they were sad. I think I'm going to like her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Whitlock as well as you Caroline and thank you so much for extending your hospitality to me. But I must insist that you call me Isabella or just plain Bella. Bella is my preferred name." I said giving them the best smile I could.

Mr Whitlock gave a slight chuckle.

"Your Father said you would prefer that. And I wouldn't have you staying anywhere else; I've known Charles since we were boys but unfortunately never got the chance to meet you because of him moving away, but your welcome Isabella." He lifted my hand and gave it a small peck.

I looked down blushing and heard Caroline giggle.

"You're very shy aren't you Bella?" I looked up at Caroline. Her voice was like pure bells.

"I'm afraid so Caroline." I giggle myself a little. I am definitely going to like her.

"Well if you insist on being called Bella then I insist you call me Cara."

"Very well then if you insist."

We are interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind me and I turn around to see the driver putting the last of my luggage down and am shocked to see that there are two large trunks on the ground as well a one medium sized one and two small ones that aren't all that small, as well as the bag I had in the carriage with me.

"I have unloaded all of the trunks Sir, but I must go now and request you have your servants deliver Miss. Swan's luggage to her room." The driver gave a small bow and waited for his answer.

"Yes of course. Please be on your way and thank you." Mr Whitlock said nodding his head.

"Thank you for delivering me here." I say in a quiet voice.

"You're more than welcome ma'am." He gave be a bit of a bigger bow then he gave Mr Whitlock then climbed back into the driver's seat and left.

"Ah Amelia there you are dear, would you please go fetch some men to take Miss. Swan's luggage to her room then help her out of her traveling clothes please." I look to see a small black woman about an inch shorter than me.

Unlike Caroline who was wearing a pretty white dress that had the shoulders showing and was covered with green flowers and frills on the bottom with short sleeves, Amelia was wearing just a plain white button up shirt that went all the way up to the neck and an ankle length plaid skirt with a cotton black sash around the waist.

I guess she's a servant.

"Oh sorry Isabella I should have introduced you first, this is one of our servant's Amelia and she will be your dress maid for the duration of your stay." Mr Whitlock introduced us and Amelia smiled at me and bowed. My guess was right, she is a servant. But I'm guessing that they get treated properly here because she doesn't seem under nourished and is smiling.

"It's lovely to meet you Miss Swan." I smile back slightly.

"And you Amelia."

Mr Whitlock smiles then bonces on his feet slightly.

"Good now that introductions have been made Amelia if you would." He gives her a smile which she then returns. I realize that everyone's smiles have been genuine except mine, I had only been smiling out of politeness. But everyone seems to think they are real so I'll just stick with that for now.

"Of course Sir." She leaves to go to has he requested.

"Once you are out of your traveling gear and are feeling up to it I'm sure Caroline would love to show you around the house."

I look over at Caroline to see her nodding her head vigorously and smiling an even bigger smile.

"I'm sure I will be feeling up to it and how could I possibly deny her when she's so excited."

Mr Whitlock laughs at Caroline's eagerness and looks at her lovingly.

When we hear footsteps we all look over to see Amelia and eight black men walking towards us. At first I wonder why all the servants seem to be black but then I realize that it is the civil war era and I'm in the south and black servants and slaves were used during this time.

Oh god I hope that there are no slaves, the ones I've seen so far all look like servants because they are all healthy and smiling. But what am I going to do if I see some of the things I learnt in history class about the slaves being whipped and dying from malnourishment?

I bet Angela didn't think of that.

"Hello gentlemen. Would you please take Miss. Swan's belongings to her room. Amelia will show you the way. And Amelia can you please take Miss. Swan with you." Mr Whitlock instructs the men and without a single word they all pick up my stuff.

"Caroline will come get you in half an hour, goodbye Isabella." Both Caroline and him smile at me before Caroline takes his outstretched arm and they walk into the direction of what appears to be the garden.

Amelia ushers for me to follow her.

"Come now Miss I'm sure you want to get out of those clothes."

* * *

**I know I didn't introduce Jasper yet. I'm sorry next chapter I promise.**

**Oh fun fact Jackson Rathbone has a son.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay I updated.**

**Okay so my chapters just keep getting longer and longer but hey I don't hear any complaints so I guess you guys like it.**

**So same old stuff about me not owning twilight.**

**Whatever, lets just get on with the story.**

**Please remember that reviews are always welcome and appreciated. So please write some.**

**Enjoy**

**Love**

**Elliefrog**

**xoxoxoxo**

* * *

**_"It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone."_**

* * *

I follow Amelia into the house not even bothering to look around because I 'm still freaking out about the fact that there could be slaves on this property and I won't be able to do anything to help them. I have to ask Amelia about them, I just hope she won't get to offended.

We walk up a grand staircase and down a corridor. How the hell did we even get to this corridor? Maybe not paying attention wasn't a good idea. We come to a stop and Amelia opens a door walking inside then holding it open for me and the men carrying my stuff.

Finally paying attention to my surroundings, I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand in shock.

The room we are in is positively stunning. It's all light blue's and creams with dashes of other colors like light purple and green. And all of the wood has been painted an off white color. I walk around to the double bed, running my hands along the smooth wood and following it to the light blue silk coverlet and cushions. I look to the corner of the room near the window and see two purple and cream striped chairs with a wooden table in the center.

Next the closet which is also made of wood with intricate details on the other side of the room is the most beautiful wooden vanity table. (AN: I'm going to include pictures on my profile so you guys can have a look. But not yet soon.) On the other side of the closet is a matching dresser and in the corner is a floor length mirror.

Next to the chairs I saw earlier is a door and I walk over and open it to see it leads into a bathroom with a large claw foot bath in the middle that has a dressing screen in front of it.

I step back out into the room completely amazed.

When I hear Amelia clear her throat softly I jump. She had been completely silent up until now. I turn and see all of my luggage has been set on the floor and the men had left. That means this room is mine. I walk over to the dresser taking my gloves and hat off on the way and set them on top.

"I will put all of your belongings away when you are with Mr Whitlock and Miss. Caroline but for now let's get you freshened up. Please come and stand by the mirror." She smiled kindly at me and I walked to wear she was pointing and she starts undoing my dress.

Okay what the hell is she doing, why is she undressing me? I'm about to freak out if she doesn't stop undressing me. Oh no wait don't freak Bella ladies had dress maids back in this time. Argh this is going to take a while to get used to. I look in the mirror at her and by now she has already completely undone my dress.

"I hope you like your room Miss. Isabella."

"Yes, it's incredible I'll have to make sure to thank Mr Whitlock when I see him for being so generous. Oh and please call me Bella." Oh shit I hope she doesn't think she's in trouble about the last part, nice one Bella. I'm about to apologize to her but when I look in the mirror she's beaming so I hold my tongue.

"I'm glad you like it Miss. Bella, now arms up." I do as she asks and she lifts the dress over my head than walks over and places it on the bed. I look at myself in the mirror. Oh wow I've got everything going on here. I can't see them but I'm guessing I've got drawers on, but I'm also wearing a chemise, a corset, a hoop skirt and from the looks of it two petticoats to hide the boning in the hoop. I look like a fucking marshmallow.

"Miss. Bella I think after your walk you should have a bath and replace all of the undergarments you are wearing now before I dress you for dinner. Besides you look like you could use a relaxing bath."

I turn and look at her.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you Amelia." I smile at her and turn back to the mirror waiting for her to get me a new dress. Just do as Angela says and act like you're from this time Bella. Being dressed by someone at this age isn't strange at all.

I watch her in the mirror as she opened my trunks and thinks for a moment before taking out a large hunk of light green material with lots of frills on it and brings it over. At closer inspection I realize it has two separate parts, a bodice and an over skirt. She lifts the over skirt over my head and fastens it. I slip the short sleeves on my bodice through my arms and Amelia ties it up at the back.

"Hmm, turn for me please." I do a slow turn and stop when I'm facing the mirror again looking at myself, looking pretty good Bella, well I kinda resemble a curtain but hey it's still pretty.

"Go and sit on the vanity chair please I would like to redo your hair." Amelia kindly instructs me and I do as she says. She opens the smaller trunks and obviously discovering what she was looking for smiles and brings it over. Everyone here smiles like it's going out of fashion, geez.

She starts removing pins from my hair and I watch her intently in the mirror. When she chuckles I look at her confused.

"You are much easier to dress then Miss. Caroline, she always fidgets and complains." She has a smile on her face when she says this so I figure that she cares for her. But I don't blame Cara for the complaining and fidgeting.

If I had to go through this every day since childhood I would be doing the same. Heck the only reason I'm not doing it now is because I'm too scared I'm going blow my cover. Oh crap, I think she expects a reply. What should I say?

"Perhaps it is because I'm older." That's a good enough reason.

All the pins are out now and she starts brushing my hair softly.

"Perhaps. What would you like me to do with your hair?" Oh I didn't expect her to ask me. What should I say now? Screw it I'll let her choose I don't care.

"Whatever you would like Amelia I trust your judgement." I look at her in the mirror and give her a small smile which she returns with her own large one.

"Much, much easier than Miss. Caroline." She laughs. I stare at her while she fixes my hair into a bun at the bottom of my neck contemplating whether or not to ask about the slaves. She looks up from her work and into my eyes.

"What would you like to ask me Miss. Bella?" I look at her shocked that she noticed but decide to take my chance while I have it.

"I was just wondering if there were any slaves here is all. Because I have never really been comfortable with the idea and I was worried." I look down at my hands and then back up at her, she's silent for a while whilst she puts a hat that matches my dress on my head and hands me my gloves to put on.

"There are slaves here, but Mr Whitlock has always treated them kindly and feed them and clothed them. He even makes sure they get regular baths and a proper place to sleep. They are never beaten and if they fall sick they are given time to rest. Mr Whitlock is one of the very few people who treats coloured people kindly Miss. Bella, and he expects his son and daughter as well has his guests to do the same." I let out a sigh of relief at hearing this, thank god for that.

Wait. What does she mean his son and daughter?

"I thought Mr Whitlock only had a daughter?" I ask while putting my gloves on and looking at her.

"Oh no he has a son as well but he is fighting in the war, he is supposed to be coming home for a while tomorrow with good news."

I was about to ask more but there was a knock on the door.

I sigh and call for whoever it is to come in. Caroline walks in and smiles at me.

"You look lovely Bella."

"Thank you Cara, so do you" I stand and link arms with her. Ladies did that right? Caroline doesn't say anything she just smiles even more, I guess they did. Amelia went back to the trunks and comes over handing me a green parasol.

"I will have everything put away by the time you get back and have a bath ready for you Miss. Bella, enjoy your walk."

Caroline pulls me out of the room before I can say anything.

"I am going to show you around the inside of the house and then Father is going to meet us outside to walk the gardens with us."

She showed me all around the house as we make polite conversation. She points out every detail there is and I stop when I come to a portrait of a beautiful woman that looks exactly like an older version of Caroline, except for the eyes. While Cara had her Father's Carolina blue eyes the woman's eye color was a shade brighter and prettier. More like a cornflower blue.

I stand there staring at the portrait's eyes unable to look away.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Very. She's your mother isn't she?"

I look back at Caroline when I don't hear a reply and see she's got tears rolling down her cheeks. She looks into my eyes and nods at me as her body starts to shake with sobs.

"Oh Caroline come here sweetie." I pull her over to a couch and sit wrapping my arms around her, running my fingers through her hair. As hurt and lost as I feel right now I have to take care of Cara, I'd only known her for a little over an hour but seeing her without her smile was one of the saddest things I'd ever seen.

When her sobs finally stop after about ten minutes she sits up straight and dabs her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry for crying on you like that Bella, it's just I always hold it in around Father because it still hurts him to think about her. And I know I remind him of her so he finds it hard to be around me for too long. I guess it's because I look just like her and…." She gave a little sob again looking at the floor.

"What is it Caroline?" I smoothed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear.

"She died giving birth to me. I took the thing my Father loved most away from him and now he's been cursed with seeing me grow up to look exactly like her. I see how much he misses her every time he looks at me. I know he loves me but I also know that he wishes he didn't have to lose her to get me." Caroline didn't even have it in her to cry anymore, she was just staring at the picture of her mother.

Poor Caroline, no one should ever have to live with that.

"You know Caroline, have you ever thought that you being like your Mother is a blessing and not a curse for your Father? With you being here he never did have to lose her because he still sees her every day in you. If anything he loves you even more because of it because he doesn't want to lose her again by losing you."

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and then flung her arms around my neck burying her face in the crook of it crying.

"Oh thank you Bella, thank you so much. You saying that has made me happier than I have ever been." She laughed and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"You're welcome, but could I please have some air." I choked out.

She pulled away immediately with wide eyes.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry Bella. Are you okay?"

I nodded breathing in as much air as I could.

"Bella may I ask you a question?"

I nodded again looking up at her, she looked at me worried and it looked like she was contemplating whether or not to ask me the question. But after a short while she look me straight in the eye with determination.

"Why are you so sad Bella?"

I look down at my hands as a single tear slides down my cheek. When will I stop crying over him? I don't even know whether or not to tell Caroline the truth about that. No Bella she deserves the truth, especially after what she just told you. Well maybe not the whole truth.

"I fell in love with a boy and he broke my heart. I thought that he loved me and that we'd be together forever, but it turns out I meant nothing to him. All I was to him was a distraction."

"What a horrible person. I may be only twelve Bella but I'm smart enough to know that someone as special and beautiful as you will find someone who will love you unconditionally and he'll be the one you're supposed to spend forever with."

I looked up and smiled at her giving her a hug. I bet her mother was just a sweet as her. When we pulled back Caroline looked at the clock and did a little squeal, grabbed my hand and started rushing me towards the door.

"Oh my Bella come on we have to go meet Father, I said we would meet him at five thirty and it almost twenty to six. He really wanted to show you around the gardens today quickly, but he wanted to make sure we had enough time to get ready for dinner. Which is served at seven every night that there isn't a ball or dinner party by the way."

We walked out the doors and opened up our parasols just as Mr Whitlock walked up to us.

"Sorry we are late Father, we just got caught up in conversation." Caroline half lied taking my arm and walking down the porch steps. He smiled at us and stepped in-between us holding out his arms which we both took.

"It's alright darling no to worry. Now Bella do you like your room?" He asked looking down at me.

"No." Pause for effect. I look up at him to see a shocked expression on his face and I giggled.

"I absolutely love it."

He looked relieved and then laughed heartily, as did Caroline.

"You Bella dearest are very cheeky."

I did a little curtsy and they laughed again, after that we just walked around in comfortable silence as I admired the gardens. Which were positively gorgeous, I had never seen so many different colors in one place. All of the different flowers together smelt wonderful and I just knew that I'd be spending a lot of time out here.

I stopped walking to lean down and smell some pure white peonies.

"Cara darling would you please go and get some scissors to cut some flowers please."

"Yes Father."

I stood and watched as Caroline skipped away and saw that Mr Whitlock was watching her with a smile on his face.

"Those flowers were my wife's favorite, they're called bridal gown. I heard what you said to Cara before in the room with her Mother's portrait in it." He said still looking at the place where she had skipped off. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I was walking by the window and heard her crying so I stopped, the things she said broke my heart. She had never told me any of those things and the fact that she told you after knowing you for such a short amount of time means a lot. Bella everything you said to her was true, I just wish it had come from me."

"It still can."

Just then Caroline came back so I thought of an excuse to give them some time alone.

"I think I might go and rest a bit before dinner. I will see you both at seven." I curtsied and walked back towards the house and to my room; Thank god I paid attention on how to get there when Caroline showed me around.

I walked in and leaned against the door after closing it and closed my eyes. I was glad I had helped the Whitlock's in some small way, maybe that's why Angela sent me here.

I opened my eyes and walked toward the dresser taking off my hat and gloves like I had done earlier. I turned and saw all my stuff was put away.

"Amelia" I called out.

"Right here Miss Bella." She said walking out of the bathroom.

"Thank you for putting my stuff away Amelia, is my bath ready?"

"I just finished putting in the last bucket of hot water Miss, now let me get you undressed."

I sighed but walked over to the mirror while Amelia grabbed fresh drawers, stockings and a chemise out of the dresser, then started undressing me layer by layer until I was down to just my old drawers, stockings (which she couldn't take off because they were under the drawers) and chemise.

We walked into the bathroom where Amelia put my fresh stuff down then left to give me some privacy. I undressed and stepped into the tub immersing myself in the water and bubbles, completely relaxed.

I soaked in the tub for about fifteen minutes before getting out so I wouldn't get wrinkly.

I dried myself using a fluffy white towel then got into my stockings that were really just socks that went up to my mid-thigh. Sexy. I put on my drawers and chemise than walked back out into the room where Amelia had laid out a stunning dress and shoes.

I moved closer to the dress to inspect it and I was in love. The material was a beautiful silvery cream colored silk and the skirt had two layers with lace on the ends of the second and flowers on the bottom corners. In the center there were flowers running down it and for the shoulders there were three bands of pearls running around it with lace underneath them that would curve under my breasts.

"Ready to be dressed Miss. Bella?"

I was so excited to be in the dress that I practically ran over to the mirror.

"Someone's excited"

I just smiled and waited as again the layers started including my shoes. But then it was time for the dress. When it was finally on I was shocked at how good it looked on me. The pale color complemented my skin wonderfully and with the silver added to it I kind of looked angelic.

After twirling a bit more I went and sat down while Amelia did my hair and then put a beautiful necklace on that was made of thousands of little silver beads joined together to look like flowers.

I thanked Amelia and stood up, walking out of the room and meeting Caroline and Mr Whitlock at the grand staircase and we all walked down together. We all haltered to a stop when we got there because leaning against the table was a man in a military uniform who looked about twenty-two with most of the same features as Mr Whitlock except taller at around 6"4', chin length messy blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes.

"JASPER!" Caroline squealed and ran up to the man jumping into his arms laughing as he twirled her around.

"Son I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow." Mr Whitlock embraced his son.

"I wanted to surprise you, but it looks like I'm the one who gets a surprise, who is this beautiful young woman." He walked over to me and lifted my hand giving it a lingering kiss.

"Bella Swan." I rushed out.

"It's lovely to meet you ma'am I'm Major Jasper Whitlock."

This guy was gorgeous, he could give any vampire a run for their money and he is still human. I wonder what he would look like as a vampi…..

Wait a tic I know that voice.

Oh.

My.

God.

I am standing in front of a human Jasper Hale.

* * *

**OMG IT'S JASPER *The crowd goes wild***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I had writer's block. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**Also I just wanted to give a shout out to an awesome Bella/Jasper story called "Seattle Nightmare" by LadyCinnia. You should read it, it's awesome.**

**Please review!**

**Oh yeah almost forgot everything goes to SM**

**Ellie**

**xoxoxo**

**:)**

* * *

**"Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of overcoming it." **

I just stared at him with my mouth open completely unsure of what to do. Uhh think Bella don't just stand here looking like a fish. Shit I'm totally going to blow my cover. What the fuck do I say? Oh hi Jasper I know you in the future but you're actually a vampire who is married to a Tinkerbell lookalike who can see the future. Hey Alice could see the future, so she had to of seen the way Edward broke up with me. But she still left me freezing and alone in a forest. Why would she do that?

"You're a Major now?" Caroline screamed running up and hugging him again, saved by the southern belle. **(AN: haha get it saved by the bell, the southern belle. Never mind whatever just keep reading.)**

Jasper gave me strange look before hugging his sister back than putting her down and tapping her nose, which Caroline responded with a cute giggle.

"Yes ma'am, I am now Major Jasper William Whitlock the youngest major in the Texas Calvary. And because of my promotion I get to spend two weeks with my wonderful family." He smiled and looked over at Mr Whitlock you looked like he was about to burst with pride.

"I'm so proud of you son, only twenty one and your already a major. Your mother would be so proud."

They all hugged tightly and I watched them as they had their family moment feeling a little bit awkward.

You don't have time to feel awkward Bella! You have to figure out what to do about Jasper. I could just ignore him completely but that would be a bit rude considering I'm in his house. I guess my only option is to pretend like I don't know him. Not that I actually really did know him considering Alice and Edward kept us away from each other all the time.

But there is also the problem that seeing him again makes my chest hurt, he just reminded me of the family I lost, seeing him made me want to cry myself to sleep all over again.

They stopped hugging after about five minutes and we all sat down at the table and waited for our first course.

"I alerted the staff beforehand that I would be arriving home early and asked them to keep it a secret from all of you."

"Jasper you are possibly the most conniving person I know." Caroline said shaking her head but smiling anyway.

The Whitlock's talked about what had happened in each other's lives since they last saw one another while I just sat there quietly with my own thoughts.

I heard bits and pieces of their conversation like when Caroline was telling Jasper about the ball she had planned for tomorrow night and something about Jasper and his friend running away from a bull in only their underwear.

After the main course I had had enough of everyone being so happy and I didn't want to bring them down so I excused myself saying I didn't feel very well and went up to my room.

Amelia must have noticed that something was wrong because she didn't say anything as she undressed me, which I was thankful for.

When I was down my last couple of layers Amelia said goodnight giving me a warm smile and left me to get in my night gown. After I was dressed I got out the letter Angela had wrote me and skimmed through it.

_If you see anyone you know act like you don't know them._

She knew I would see Jasper; she wanted me to see Jasper. But why? I sighed and put the letter in the draw on the bedside table and grabbed the copy of Wuthering Heights instead.

After ten minutes of reading the same sentence I gave a frustrated growl and put the book on top of the bedside table, blew out my candle and fell back onto the pillows.

I just laid there and listened to the laughter that was drifting up from downstairs. They were all so happy together, just genuinely happy to be together again, as a family. But what about when Jasper gets turned, they'll never see each other again. It's going to break their hearts.

I let out a broken sob. I had taken my family and friends for granted and now they didn't want to be around poor depressed Bella. I had a choice to keep them but I pushed them away. Jasper doesn't have a choice, he's going to get taken away from his family and there's nothing I can do to stop it because I have no idea about how he was turned.

I cried myself to sleep again that night but this time I didn't cry for myself, I cried for the Whitlock's, I cried for Jasper. Because in the rare times I had seen him he never smiled or laughed, but seeing him as a human was amazing. I had never seen his smile falter once since he got here and his laugh was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

But that was all going to be taken away, not just from him but all of the Whitlock's.

I started to cry harder so I put my head I my pillow to stifle my cries. I eventually feel asleep and for the first time in what felt like forever it was dreamless.

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of running feet and loud laughter. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes then stretched. I looked at the small clock on the bedside table to see it was only 7:26am. **(AN: Thought I'd be original.) **I groaned but got up out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom to see the little basin thing had been filled with hot water and had a little towel next to it. Amelia must have come in and done that while I was still asleep, it's a good thing she did to because I'm a mess with all of these tear streaks on my face.

I decided why I tidied myself up that I was going to be happy and not do anything to spoil the time the Whitlock's had left with Jasper. It just wasn't fair of me to take that precious time away from them, because he looks about the same age as he looks as a vampire so he must have been turned around this time.

After I splashed my face with the water and dried it I walked back out into the main room and looked in my closet. What am I going to wear? Hmmm it's practically mid-August but since I am in Texas it's still quite warm so I can still get away with a short sleeved dress. I had just chosen a pretty white one with a light blue sash and bows that were same colour on the sleeves when there was a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

"Miss. Bella its Amelia may I come in please?"

"Oh yes of course."

I took a deep breath and put a smile on my face just as she walked in. Amelia came over to me and looked at the dress I had chosen nodding her approval. She took it from me and laid it on my unmade bed then pulled out all of the other necessary clothing items. She turned away as I pulled on the bottom layers the worked on the rest. I sighed in relief when it was finally over and without even being asked I walked over to the vanity and sat down so Amelia could fix my hair.

"Are you feeling better this morning Miss?"

"Much better, thank you." I smiled at her in the mirror.

"That's good to hear Miss. Bella I was awfully worried about you last night you were white as sheet."

"I think the day just caught up to me and I just needed some rest, I feel much better now."

"Wonderful now about the ball tonight I will need you here early so I have time to get you ready."

"What time?"

"Well the guests will start arriving at about seven o'clock Miss so if you get here at around five o'clock I'm sure that will give us enough time. Now off you go breakfast is just about to be served."

"Alright, I will see you at five o'clock good day Amelia."

"Good day Miss. Bella."

I got up and left the room without bothering with any gloves or hats since it was breakfast, I walked to the dining room just as the male Whitlock's got there. I saw Jasper staring at me smiling and looked away blushing. We sat down to the mini breakfast banquet and waited for Caroline who came running in not a minute later.

"Caroline! Where are you shoes?"

I looked down and sure enough Mr Whitlock was right, although Caroline was wearing a pretty plaid dress she wasn't wearing any shoes. I giggled softly and Jasper laughed.

"It's not my fault Father it's Jasper's, he was chasing me around the house this morning and I found I was faster without any shoes. By the time I realized it was time for breakfast I didn't have any time to put them on again."

She said it so innocently that it was impossible for anyone to be mad at her so Mr Whitlock just rolled his eyes and smiled as she sat down.

We served out breakfast and Mr Whitlock made conversation.

"So Cara what are you planning on doing for today?"

"Oh I have so much to do!"

She started listing all the things she had to do for the ball tonight, like making sure the flower arrangements were the way she wanted them and that the servants had gotten the right dinning set out. The list seemed to just go on and on and by the time she was finished I'm pretty sure we had all zoned out.

"Uhh well good luck with that Cara. I'm afraid I will have to go into town on a quick business call so I won't be able to help with anything."

Mr Whitlock tried to sound sympathetic but he honestly looked relived that he didn't have to help.

"it's fine I prefer to do it on my own anyway."

I sighed and wondered what I would do today, reading in the garden sounds good and I could also have a better look around since we had to rush our tour yesterday.

"What about you Jasper?"

"I was thinking about visiting Daisy but after that I'm not sure."

I found myself getting jealous when he said he was going to go visit Daisy. Why would I be jealous of a girl Jasper goes and visits? I'll just try and slyly bring it up into conversation with Cara later.

"Daisy really missed you, she would barely eat or anything."

Jasper got a worried look on his face and shook his head. I just thought that this Daisy girl sounded melodramatic.

"Silly horse, what am I going to do with her?"

Oh Daisy is Jasper's horse well um I feel silly now.

"What about you Bella?" Jasper asked.

His voice sent little tingles up my spine and a shivered slightly hoping that no one would notice. They all looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Um, well I was thinking of doing some reading and maybe having a better look around."

Mr Whitlock perked up at the thought of reading and smiled brightly at me.

"What do you read Bella?"

"Well I love both Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights."

"Ah yes, you have excellent taste in books."

He took a look at his pocket watch before quickly excusing himself and rushing out. I did the same and went up to go fetch my gloves, a parasol and my book, then headed back downstairs and at the front door.

I walked in the gardens for a while looking for somewhere to sit when I found a little secluded area completely covered by tress. It had a beautiful little pond in the middle surrounded by hundreds of bluebells, lilacs and freesias that separated to make a path leading to what looked like a porch swing hanging in a tree at the very back of the little garden.

I just found my place to read. I walked to the back of the area and after checking to make sure it was secure I sat down and put my feet up on the swing. I opened my book and got myself engrossed in it.

After reading for a few hours I went back to the house and had a quick lunch that I hurried to eat then practically ran back to the garden. Oh damn it I left my gloves and parasol inside, screw them. I continue walking to the garden I found only to get there and find Jasper sitting on the seat staring into nothing. Oh crap this is the first time I have been alone with him.

It doesn't look like he's noticed me yet maybe I can get out of here unnoticed. I take a step back, but just my luck I step on a rock and make a noise. Jasper quickly looks up at me and smiles.

"I see you've found my garden Bella."

His garden?

"Oh umm I'm sorry I'll just leave you alone, bye."

I turn around and start to walk away but he quickly gets up and grabs my hand sending a small jolt through me. I stare at our joined hands.

"Please don't leave." He whispers and I look up at him we just stare into each other's eyes for a moment as I contemplate whether or not to stay, but something wins me over and I give him a small nod.

He smiles and leads me over to the bench where we both sit down. We're silent for a while as we continue to stare at each other.

"When my Mother was alive we used to sit out here together and she would read to me. After she died I came out here every day for months whether it was raining or so hot you could practically melt. It is the place I feel most connected to her. Whenever I feel alone and I just want to be around her I come out here."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked shocked.

"For disturbing you, I should have made sure no one was in here first. I completely understand if you don't want me back in here."

I pull my hand away from his and look down. Geez way to screw things up Bella.

"Bella please look at me."

When I don't move his hand gently reaches up and pushes my face to look at him.

"You're welcome to come in here any time you want Bella, I actually like the fact that I have someone to share this place with again. So really, I should be thanking you."

"You're welcome."

He laughs and drops his hand from my face I frown and find myself missing his touch.

"So do you like Angleton? My sister told me early that you're from Houston."

Oh shit I've never actually been to Houston before, meh well here goes nothing.

"It's different but I like it, I feel freer out here. Though I have only seen you home so far so I don't have much to go on."

He laughs again and I look at him confused.

"Don't tell the other founding families about how free you feel here they'll just get even more pig headed."

I genuinely laugh at his comment and we fall into easy conversation about our lives. I really like Jasper, he's funny, smart, easy going and not to mention sexy as hell.

When he pauses and gets a serious look on his face I become a little nervous.

"Bella after you saw me for the first time last night you seemed very um, well shocked and then you had the saddest look on your face. I just wanted to go over to you an.." He stopped himself from saying the next words and cleared his throat.

"Anyway I guess I just wanted to ask what made you so sad."

"Oh it was nothing I just remembered something, it doesn't matter."

"But Bella if it made you sad I wan…"

"Do you have the time on you I am supposed to go back to my room at five o'clock?"

"Bella plea.."

"Jasper I really don't want to talk about it."

He gave a heavy sigh but thankfully dropped the subject which I was more than thankful for because I had no idea how I would explain that to him.

"From where the sun is I'm guessing it is almost five."

He abruptly got up off the seat and held out his arm for me.

"Would you give me the pleasure of allowing me to escort you to your room ma'am?"

I giggle and fan myself pretending to be flustered, glad that happy Jasper was back.

"Oh why thank you aren't you just a gentleman."

We laugh and I get up off the seat and put my arm through his and we start walking back to the house.

"So Jasper, do you have a sweetheart that you intend on seeing whilst you are away from the war?"

He smiled loving and I felt my heart sink a little wondering who that smile could be for. This is stupid I should not have heart sinking feelings over Jasper, he's Alice's husband.

"The only sweetheart I had before I went to war was my little sister."

I felt like jumping for joy at his words, argh this is crazy. Why do I keep having such strange feelings over Jasper?

"What about you Bella do you have a sweetheart?"

I used to, but he's a lying asshole.

"No."

I sigh and run my fingers along the roses that we walk past.

"Ouch"

I lift my finger up to see that I'd pricked it on a rose thorn, what a bastard rose thorn.

"Oh Bella here let me look at that."

Oh no I forgot about Jasper's bloodlust, I really don't want a repeat of last time. I try to hide my hand behind my back but he just reaches behind me and grabs it. How is he doing this?

"Really Bella it's just a little cut, I'm fine around blood really."

What but he's a, human oh yeah I forgot about. I watch him turn my hand around in both directions inspecting the small cut.

"I think you'll live Bella it was just a prick."

He grabs a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and holds it on my finger. After a few minutes he takes it away and inspects it again to make sure the bleeding has stopped, when he looks satisfied that it's no long bleeding I go to pull my hand away but he grips it tighter. He pulls it towards his mouth and kisses the tip of my finger sending my stomach into over drive and making me turn bright red.

He drops my hand and walks away leaving me standing there like an idiot. When he comes back he is holding a light pink peony.

"I think thornless flowers would be better suited to you."

He hands me the flower with an elegant bow and I blush even more deeply.

"Besides the name of this peony suit's you."

"Oh?"

"Angel cheeks."

I blush impossibly deeper as he laughs and take my arm again.

"You have a beautiful blush Bella; it looks gorgeous against your pale skin."

What the hell am I supposed to say to that? I'll just stay quiet that's a safe option.

When we get to the front doors of the house he stops and turns to face me.

"Thank you for the talk Bella I really enjoyed having someone like you to talk to. I will see you tonight at the ball."

He kissed my hand softly then walked away towards what looked like the stables. That man is going to make my blush completely permanent if he keeps this up.

I walk into the house smiling to myself and smelling the flower he gave me, I managed to avoid all of the people setting up the house and get to my room without hurting myself.

When I got there Amelia was already in there and setting up what I would be wearing tonight. I walked over to where she had laid the dress down. I loved it; the material was cream with dark blue patterns all over it that at close inspection were actually flowers and trees with vines hanging from them. The sleeves where all in separate parts with little tassels hanging on the first layer but then had little ribbon bits hanging out of it.

"I love the dress you choose Amelia."

"As soon as I saw it in your stuff I knew that, that was what you should wear tonight."

"Hmm, you were right." I smiled at her then walked over to my vanity and put the peony on it running my hands along the petals.

"Where did you get that flower Miss. Bella?"

"Oh Jasper picked it for me after I pricked my finger on a rose thorn."

"He chose to give you an Angel cheek peony?"

"What he said flowers without thorns would be better suited me better."

She raised her eyebrows at me and smiled but said nothing else about the flower. Instead she just started getting me ready, I changed into fresh undergarments and after she put me dress on she spent just over an hour making sure my hair was perfect then finally added a little bit of perfume and rouge to my cheeks and lips.

In the end it took just over two and a half hours for her to get me completely ready. Usually when someone dresses me up I hate it but I actually had fun with Amelia we laughed and talked about everything.

When I was ready I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves. I could hear the sounds of people talking and laughing coming from down stairs. It sounded like there were a lot of people down there and I wouldn't know anyone.

There was a knock on my door and Amelia and I went to answer it together. We opened the door and standing there was none other than Jasper.

He smiled brightly and did a bow which I replied with a curtsy.

"You look beautiful Bella, I was wondering if you would allow me to escort you downstairs."

"It would be a pleasure."

I took his arm and we walked down the corridor. I tried to calm my breathing again but it I wasn't doing very well.

"Your nervous, don't worry Bella I won't leave you alone."

I smiled at him and my nerves calmed at least I won't be left in a crowd full of strangers. We walked down the stairs and not ten seconds later we were swarmed with a group of people. And a man in his early thirties immediately started talking.

"Jasper the whole town is simply buzzing with the news of your promotion. And of course there is the news of a beautiful young woman staying here. Is this her?"

"Yes everyone this is Miss. Isabella Swan, Bella these are the rest of the founding families. Mr William Lovington, his wife Clara Lovington and their son Walter." He gestured to the man in his thirties and a woman in her twenties who was heavily pregnant and a young boy that looked about eight.

"Mr Jeremiah Howard and his daughter Miss. Evelyn her twin brother Oscar is away at war." He then pointed to a man in his late forties and a girl around my age who looked about as sweet as apple pie.

"Last but not least M Charles Haworth, his wife Phoebe and their children Lily, May and Eli." The last family, like the Whitlock's, were all very attractive. All of the children had their Mother's same forest green eyes and strawberry blonde hair, where the Father had grey eyes and dusty blonde hair.

I am never going to remember all of those names. I saw the oldest daughter in the Haworth family, Lily I think, move her fan in a way to show Jasper that she was single and wanted to dance. Jasper saw it as well but by the look on his face it looked like he would rather be back in the war than dance with her. He turned towards me instead.

"Bella would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

I giggled and took his and as he lead me to the dance floor. It's a good thing my history teacher in Phoenix insisted we learnt the dances from this time.

For the rest of the night Jasper and I danced, drank wine and talked to so many people that I couldn't keep count. At dinner Mr Whitlock made a speech about his son while I kept getting dirty looks from Lily Haworth which I ignored an instead just clung to jasper tighter every time.

By the time every one left it was past midnight and Jasper had to carry me upstairs and to my room. He laid me down on my bed and kissed my forehead. The last thing I heard as I fell asleep was just whispering goodnight to me.

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it please review they make me write faster fyi.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry the update took so long so please enjoy and review**

**And sorry for mistakes and everything belongs to SM**

**Bye**

**Ellie**

**xxx**

* * *

**"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart."**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Wake up its ten in the morning and I want to take you into town. So get up!"

"Argh, go away Caroline, I'm sleeping."

I heard her sigh heavily and thought she was going to give up.

"You leave me no choice Bella."

The next thing I knew Caroline pulled off all of my blankets and started bouncing on my bed chanting.

"Get up, get up, get up."

"Fine! I'm up, sweet Jesus Cara you could wake the dead if you really wanted to."

"I was starting to think you were dead. Nice undergarments by the way."

What! I looked down and surely enough I was only in my undergarments, but I'm sure I went to bed fully clothed last night.

Reading my confused expression Caroline giggled.

"Amelia undressed you when you were passed out; she had to get two other maids in here to help you."

She started laughing hysterically at my facial expression and I blushed and hid my face in my hands.

"Come on everyone else has already eaten breakfast and Father has already gone to meet up with the men of the founding families and is doing manly stuff. So let's go, you get up and I'll go get Amelia."

She ran out of the room and I shook my head at her.

Who knew someone so little could be so bossy?

Alice is like that.

Alice, my ex best friend my ex sister. I missed her so much, but she would have seen what Edward would do to me. So why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she stop him from hurting me? I thought she loved me like a sister but just like Edward I meant nothing to her.

The hole in my chest came back at full force and I quickly rushed to the bathroom and sunk to the floor, bursting into tears. Why is it that every time I feel slightly happy again something reminds me of them and I cry?

That's it I have made a decision from now on I will no longer cry over them. I will just conceal all of those bad feelings in a little chest at the back of my mind and then put a giant look on it. There, that should work and even if my smile is constantly fake I will wear it anyway. I told myself yesterday that I was going to be happy and so I will be. On the outside anyway.

I heard Amelia come in so I quickly clean myself up and walk into my bedroom with my fake smile in place just like I had told myself. She got me ready in no time at all then left to do the rest of her chores, I found the money Angela left me, put one hundred dollars in a purse then rushed down the stairs to see Caroline waiting for me.

"There you are. Are you hungry? If you want you can quickly get something considering you skipped breakfast."

I shook my head and she shrugging her shoulders. We linked arms and walked outside and into the waiting carriage. Remember Bella smile, no more tears you can get through this.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched as Bella and Cara step into the carriage and it drove towards town. I sigh a run my fingers through my hair and start walking towards the stables.

Only two nights ago I thought that nothing would ever be able to surprise me and that I had everything figured out but then, two nights ago the most strange and beautiful girl I have ever meet walked into my life.

Isabella Swan, she was perfect. When I first saw her I could have sworn I was seeing an angel. She is just so… everything, she's kind, funny, intelligent and oh so beautiful. Every feature on her face was beautiful. Her overly tempting lips, her nose, her cheeks and those stunning big brown doe eyes of hers. I could stare into those eyes forever. I just wish I could figure out what made them so sad. She thought that nobody noticed that her smile was fake, but I did. I noticed everything about her. Oh god I sound like a creep.

I sigh again and walk up to Daisy, stroking her neck.

"What am I going to do Daisy? This woman just decided to stroll into my life and change everything."

My horse just stared at me; she was probably thinking I had gone mad. Maybe I have but hell I don't care if this is madness then I welcome it, as long as Bella stays. I chuckled and grabbed a carrot out of the bucket next to Daisy's stall and feed it to her.

After she finished eating I saddled her up and lead her out of the barn. I climbed on and started riding to my private little meadow just beyond the fields and a little way into the forest behind our house. When I was finally there I got off Daisy and lay on the soft green grass and closed my eyes. I breathed in deeply and listened to the birds and the sound of the running water of the stream nearby.

As a lay there my thoughts drifted back to Bella. I remembered the little jolt of electricity that passed through us when I touch her and how when I saw the sadness in her eyes all I wanted to do was hold her. I had been staring at her all that night out of the corner of my eye but all she did was staring at her food which she had barely touched.

I had sworn after she left the dinner table that night that I would do everything in my power to get to know her. It was just pure luck that we saw each other in my little garden yesterday, but when she suggested she should leave I felt like my heart was being shattered.

Talking with her yesterday had been amazing, she_ is_ amazing. She's nothing like the other girls in town that all just flirt and giggle. And then last night at the ball oh lord she was stunning. I shivered when I thought of Lily Haworth trying to get me to dance with her. As beautiful as she is she is also incredibly vain, selfish and just an outright bitch. Not that I would ever say that out loud being the gentlemen I am. But thankfully I managed to avoid her by dancing with Bella all night. I smirked at the thought of Bella clinging to me whenever Lily gave her a foul look, I loved it.

Oh Bella how I miss her already.

I groaned and put my hands over my face.

"What is this woman doing to me?"

I have never been like this around a woman before; there was just something about her that drew me to her.

A shadow was cast over me and I peeked through my hands to see Daisy standing over me, the sun high in the sky. It must be almost lunch time by now, I guess I lost track of time. I probably should get a pocket watch. **(AN: he he just you all wait my pretties.)**

"Alright come on Dais."

I jumped on her and she ran as fast as she could go as I laughed at the feeling of the wind running through my hair. We got to the stables in no time and I quickly gave her to one of the stable hands and ran to clean up for lunch praying that the girls would be back by now.

* * *

I walked into the lunch room and relief and joy flooded through me when I saw Bella sitting there. She was smiling that fake smile again but when she looked up and saw me it grew into a real one. I gladly returned it with a huge grin.

I looked to see who else was with us for lunch and saw Peter O'Hara **(Guess who's here?)** sitting and leaning in and whispering in her ear. He said something that made her giggle girlishly and I chuckled as I sat next to Bella.

Peter was only three years older than Caroline and they had been interested in each other for about a year now. Although Peter's family wasn't part of the founders group they were still very wealthy and highly respected by everyone in our small community. Plus they were just nice people and Peter's family was a lot like us with how they treated there slaves.

I'm pretty sure they'll end up getting married eventually which I didn't mind, I liked Peter he had a good heart but he always seemed to figure everything out before everyone else. No one knew how he did it, he just _knew. _**(AN: Tehe)**

It was only the four of us for lunch and I turned towards Bella as lunch was brought out to us.

"So Bella what did you think of our home? I'm sure it's nothing compared to what your used and probably very boring."

She smiled at me dazzlingly and I swear my heart stopped.

"Actually I rather like Angleton. It has a certain charm to it I guess you could say."

I smiled brightly she was definitely my kind of girl; she liked the simpleness of home.

"What is the war like?" She asked suddenly with a tiny voice, like she was afraid of upsetting me by making me think about it.

I sighed and decided to tell her the truth.

"Honestly it's frightening, especially being on the front line. But you stand your ground no matter what because even though I may not agree with how slaves are treated I remind myself of what_ I'm_ fighting for. It's not because I think our president is doing the wrong thing I'm fighting to protect the ones I love and cherish. I have seen some awful things happening during the war and every time I hear of the things that have happened to some of the women I think of my sister and I fight harder so I can protect her from the same treatment."

Her eyes water up with tears and has one starts to slip I gently wipe my thumb across her cheek to wipe it away.

"You're a wonderful man Jasper and any girl you marry will be the luckiest girl alive."

I want you to be that girl Bella. Whoa slow down there Major you're considering marriage to a girl you only just met.

"Thank you Bella."

The rest of lunch is just filled with small talk about the different shops her and Cara went into and what I had been doing this morning. The conversation was about nothing of true importance but I still loved every second of it.

After lunch all four of us went for a walk around the grounds.

"Oh my gosh I was supposed to help the other girls finalise the details for the carnival next week!" Caroline suddenly gushed.

"I completely forgot. How could I forget something like that?"

I have an idea and its name is Peter. Just as I thought that Bella looked at me and mouthed Peter's name. We both chuckled softly has said person tried to reassure Cara that she wasn't an awful person for forgetting

"Cara darlin' I'm sure that they aren't going to hate you for forgetting about it. You could always tell them you were feeling under the weather."

"Oh Peter you're a genius."

She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around him giving him a kiss on the cheek. I let them stay like that for all of ten seconds before I cleared my throat and raised one of my eyebrows at them. They both quickly went back to just linking arms and Cara looked down at the ground about as red as her hair whilst Peter just looked smug as fuck. I've been around Stefan way to long his mouth has started to rub off on me.

I gave Peter a look but he just smirked at me and continued to walk. I shook my head and looked down at Bella who had stopped walking and had a pained look on her face.

"Bella is everything alright?"

No answer.

"Bella?' I tried again but still got no answer. I shook her slightly but when I still got no answer I started to get worried.

"BELLA!" I was slightly frantic now but thankfully the worry in my voice seemed to get her attention because she quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at me with her fake smile.

Oh no please don't use that fake smile on me. I want to see the real you.

"If you'll please excuse me Jasper I think I'll just go inside and rest."

With that she turned and started walking towards the house.

"Bella wait!"

I thought she wasn't going to stop for a second but she did and turned around, I walked up to her and even though I knew it was highly inappropriate I wrapped my arms around her small waist. I felt her stiffen in my arms but I didn't let go and after a couple of seconds she relaxed into it and wrapped her own arms around my shoulders and leaned her head against my chest.

I don't know how long we stood there for but I didn't care because the only thing I could think of was her. Before this I had thought that my home was the house I grew up in as a child but now I knew where my home truly was. Standing here with Bella in my arms I just knew that my true home was her. I hugged her tighter and relished in her scent. She smelt like everything I loved; like strawberries and freshly baked cookies with a hint of rain and _sunshine_. I never thought I would say that someone smelt of sunshine but she did.

My heart swelled and I never wanted to let her go but I knew I had to or she would start to get uncomfortable, she was a lady after all. I regrettably pulled back and then put myself at her level so I could look in her eyes.

"I know you don't want to talk about it Angel cheeks but I want you to know that when you are ready to talk about it I'm here for you."

She smiled at me and that was thanks enough. I turned to leave but she stopped me by grabbing my hand. I turned around again and she shocked me by leaning up on her tip toes and kissing my cheek softy.

"Thank you Jasper." She whispered in my ear.

With that she left me standing in the garden with the goofiest look on my face that was crossed between pure shock and happiness.

I reached up and touched the place she had kissed. That's when I realized it. Within the space of two days Isabella Swan had been able to do what girls have been trying for years to do.

She had captured my heart.

**Bella's POV**

I rushed up to the house and into my room shutting my door behind me and falling against it with my hands on my furiously beating heart.

What the hell had just happened between me and Jasper? One moment I was staring at Cara and Peter feeling my heart ache as they reminded me of my lost love but then the next moment I was home. And home was Jasper's arms. I had never felt more safe and _loved_ then I did in that moment. Edward's hugs were nothing compared to that his hugs were always cold and distant. But Jasper's hug was warm and full on unsaid something. I don't even know what to call it but it was wow.

And his smell, oh my his smell is like every single one of my favourite things put into one. He smelt like fresh apple pie and coffee and old leather and old books and rain **(AN: I really like the smell of rain****)**.

What was happening to me? I mean I kissed his cheek and every time I'm around him I feel like my heart wants to jump out of my chest. Oh god no! I can't be… no I can't be _falling _for Jasper. He is Alice's husband and he probably doesn't even feel like that about me and…

Oh god this can't be happening I feel like I'm going to be sick. I'm just going to have to ignore all of this I will just lock it up in the same chest I locked all of my other feelings up this morning. If I ignore it they will just go away eventually, hopefully.

I groaned and fell onto my bed face first. I ended spending the rest of the afternoon up there and at dinner I talked to Caroline about helping her with the carnival. That should keep me busy.

For the next week I helped Caroline with the carnival and talked to Jasper as little as possible, I was never alone with him and I made sure to keep my feelings for him locked up in the chest, which as hard as I tried wouldn't seem to change. I kept telling myself that I wasn't falling for Jasper and I just felt alone from Edward still. But truthfully ever since that day in the garden I had barely even thought about him and I was finding it easier to numb myself and keep the feeling locked up in that chest.

It was the day of the carnival and I was walking alone in the garden alone because only the members of the founding families and workers were allowed to be on the carnival before it opened tonight and Caroline went every year.

I sighed and looked down as I recognized one of the flowers in the garden. It was an angel cheek peony, the flower that Jasper gave me the day I pricked my finger. I touched the petals and smiled at the memory.

Suddenly I heard a galloping and looked up just in time to see Jasper grab me and throw me behind him on his horse before he yelled at me to hang on to him and we stared going at an incredible speed into the forest.

I didn't even have time to protest and all I could do was hold onto him and bury my head into his back.

As soon as I felt the horse stop I jumped off and glared at Jasper.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you can't just randomly come up and grab me without ask!.."

The rest of my rant was cut off by Jasper covering my mouth with his hand. He leaned downed and looked into my eyes.

"Well I would have had to do that if you hadn't been ignoring me now would I? All I've wanted to do is talk to you all week but you won't give me the chance."

I didn't know what to say because the look in his eyes showed me how hurt he was and I looked down guiltily. I was such a terrible person.

"Now look I know I shouldn't have done that but I'm sick of waiting and I need to know what happened to make you so sad. I even prepared a picnic see?"

I looked over and sure enough there was a picnic basket and a blanket on the ground. I looked around the rest of the area to see we were in a small little meadow I could hear water running and guessed there was a stream nearby. It wasn't as big as Edward's meadow but it was more beautiful, the trees were different and because it was autumn there was orange leaves scatted on the ground. It was so peaceful.

I turned back to Jasper when he talked again.

"Please tell me Bella I just need to know what's wrong."

I contemplated it for a second and then nodded; he smiled softly and pulled me down onto the picnic blanket.

And so I told him, I told him that I had fallen in love with a boy named Edward and how I let him manipulate him and make me feel like I was nothing. When I needed a break we ate some of the stuff in the picnic basket. After that I told him about when he left me and took my family away and I told him all the terrible things Edward had said in the woods when he left me. Telling Jasper about it all was hard but not nearly as hard as I thought it would have been. Every time I cried he just held me and wiped away my tears.

"So basically in the end everything I thought about myself was just confirmed, he made realize than I really am not worth anything at all."

I looked down and the tears started falling again.

He lifted my chin and made me look into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Bella let's get on thing clear right now. _You are worth it. _And from the sounds of it you are worth hundreds of this Edward person."

I burst into tears. It was the same thing he had said to me during the whole James fiasco. I fell into him and he held me as I cried and eventually fell asleep. We lay there for what seemed like forever before I woke up to see that the sun was starting to set.

How long had we been out here? I looked down at Jasper who was still asleep, he looked so beautiful when he was sleeping and I couldn't help but caress his face before I woke him up.

"We better go Jasper, the carnival is going to start soon and you need to be there to cut the ribbon."

He smiled sleepily and reached up to caress my face sending shivers down my spine.

"So beautiful" he whispered.

I blushed and went to get up but he held me down.

"Just wait there is something I want you to see."

Our faces were so close our noses where touching and when he leaned in I almost did to. But I couldn't he was still Alice's husband and I just couldn't do that.

So I turned my face away.

"What did you want to show me?"

I heard him sigh and mutter something under his breath. But then I heard his voice and felt his breath on my neck.

"Just wait for it. Close your eyes."

I did what he said my heart beating at a million miles an hour. But he didn't kiss me and after a while I wonder what he was doing until I heard a soft buzzing.

"Not yet."

He helped me to my feet lift me up by my hands but even when we were standing fully he didn't let go of my hands.

"You can open your eyes now."

I opened them slowly to see that there were fireflies everywhere. It was beautiful and oh my Jasper looked so handsome with them casting a soft glow on his face.

I let go of his hands and twirled around in the fireflies laughing.

"It's so pretty I have never seen anything like this before!"

He laughed with me and we both danced and twirled until we realized if we didn't leave now we wouldn't make it to the carnival on time.

He rode us back as fast as he could and I clung to him tightly smiling into his back. I had never felt so happy before and for what felt like forever the smile on my face was real.

We both ran into our rooms to get ready and the whole time Amelia was dressing and fixing me up I was twitching impatiently. When she was finally done I ran out of my room and down the and literally ran into Jasper.

"A bit excited are we?"

"Just a little."

"Then our chariot awaits me lady."

Cara and Mr Whitlock were already there and the carriage driver got there just on time for Jasper to do the honours of cutting the ribbon.

Jasper and I were walking around the carnival and playing the various games when I saw what looked like an old fashioned Ferris wheel, Jasper turned and saw were I was looking before getting a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Race you there."

I giggled and we both ran and tried to dodge the swarming people luckily for me Jasper hot stuck behind some children and I managed to beat him and quickly jump in the only open seat.

Just as the ride was about to start Jasper quickly jumped on and we both laughed loudly.

We both immediately stopped laughing when the wheel suddenly jolted when we were at the top.

"Oh no." We said in unison. We looked at each other and then down at the ground.

"Don't worry we will have it fixed in a little while just stay calm." Somebody called up to us.

We both shrugged and waited, after about five minutes a wind blew and I snuggled into Jasper for warmth. When I looked into his eyes they were burning with passion and this time he moved to fast for me look the other way. Before I knew it his lips were on mine.

Oh no he's Ali… oh screw it I knew him first.

And with that all the feelings I had for Jasper that I had hidden away burst through and I was kissing him back.

I wasn't falling for Jasper anymore. Oh no that had long past because now I had fallen and it felt wonderful.

* * *

**THEY KISSED FUCK YEAH**

**There you have it folks**

**Oh and please review**

**Just out of curiosity what are your fav smells? Cause the ones I said in this chapter are mine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i know it has been a while but here is my update yay!**

**Umm don't really have much other than I'm sorry to say so I'll just get on with the story I think.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and I own anything I've made up for this story.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Enjoy**

**Xoxox**

**Ellie :)**

* * *

**"Fairytales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us dragons can be beaten."**

* * *

The kiss was nothing I had ever experienced before, it wasn't the soft kisses I was used to from Edward. Jasper's lips were soft but full of passion at the same time they felt perfect against mine. All of my worries melted away as I continued to kiss Jasper and for the first time in months I felt truly and completely happy.

Jasper slowly pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine, we were both breathing heavily and I couldn't help but smile. I opened my eyes to see Jasper staring at me smiling; he reached up and caressed my cheek. Our peaceful moment was ended by the sudden jolt of the seat moving, we both jumped a little then laughed at ourselves looking down to see that the carnival people had got the ride working again.

"They certainly know how to ruin a moment don't they Sugar?" Jasper smiled cheekily.

"That they do" I laughed and he laughed along with me as we were lowered to the ground.

Once at the bottom Jasper got off first and then held his hand out to help me, I smiled shyly and blushed as I took it noticing he was smirking. Cocky bastard.

Jasper lead me over to a booth that was selling fairy floss, he bought some and we walked around talking and laughing whilst looking at all the other booths.

"Oh Jasper, Bella wait for us!"

We turned to see Cara dragging Peter towards us. When they got to us Cara showed us an adorable teddy bear, telling us about how Peter had won it for her.

"It was nothing really; I'd give her all the stars in the sky if she asked for them."

Cara swooned and looked up at him lovingly. What Bella didn't notice as she stared at them was that Jasper was looking at her in the exact some way.

Peter leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek before looking back at Jasper and I.

"So I heard you both got a little stuck on the pleasure wheel"** (AN: that's what they were called back then) **he said smiling.

"Just a slight problem I guess, but it wasn't all that bad up there" Jasper smirked and looked down winking at me.

We chatted for a while longer before deciding to stay as a group for the remainder of the night. We played a few of the games and then Peter had the brilliant idea of going to the bulls. As we stood there watching men get chased by them Peter had another brilliant idea and climbed into the rink.

"Peter what are you doing!?" Cara shouted.

"Well little darlin' I'm going to show these numbskulls how it's done."

With that he chucked a coin to the man and started taunting the bull.

"Come ere' you pretty little thing, come to Papa I know you want to!"

The bull looked angrier than hell itself and Jasper laughed.

"He is going to get whooped by that bull."

I chuckled but Caroline covered her eyes, nervously peeking through her fingers.

The bull charged forward when Peter winked but somehow Peter was too quick and he managed to avoid the bull. He laughed and faced us giving a little bow with the sweep of his hand.

"Peter you fool, the bull!" We all shouted from the sidelines. But it was too late; Peter turned his head just as the bull rammed him in the ass sending him flying over the fence.

We rushed over to the hay bale he had landed in but he just stood up saying he was fine and rubbing his bum. We were silent for a moment before we all started laughing hysterically. **(AN: Poor Peter just kidding hahaha) **

He gave us a dirty look before joining in the laughter. After calming down we wiped the tears out of our eyes just for Peter to say that he would never ever do that again and we started laughing again. This time we calmed down for good and started walking again.

We walked to the dance floor where a clapping circle was gathered and there was two men doing some crazy Irish looking dance in the centre. I laughed and joined in the clapping as the others did as well. I had the sudden urge to dance **(AN: That's a first for Bella)** so I did the only logical thing and pulled Caroline into the circle with me. The men looked bewildered for a second before laughing and grapping each of us by the arm and dancing with us.

Everyone laughed and clapped louder and faster and as they clapped faster we danced faster. Cara and I were laughing so hard that we didn't even care how ridiculous we looked; we were just having too much fun for that.

As the song ended we stumbled back to the men laughing hard and puffing worse than the wolf off the three little pigs.

"Did you enjoy that ladies?" Jasper asked.

"Very much so Major." I winked at him and saw he swallowed a little.

"Caroline I do believe it's my turn for a dance!"

Peter whisked a giggling Cara off to the dance floor and Jasper turned on me bowing down and offering me his hand.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me Darlin'?"

"It would be my pleasure Major."

I took his hand and we took our places on the dance floor with him on one side and me on the other. I took a deep breath as the band started playing a tune that sounded strangely familiar. I waited for the others to move and when they did I followed their movements.

Jasper and I took a step towards each other until we were about a foot apart and bowed. We stepped back than forward again but not completely aligned, he lifted his hand and I did the same but we didn't touch, instead our hands stayed about an inch from each other.

We keep eye contact as we did a turn switching sides of the dance floor then stepping away from each other and twirling to do a clap, me facing forwards and him backwards, never losing eye contact. We stepped towards each other again and did the same thing only with switched hands. Once back on our original side of the dance floor we did another clap with him facing forward and me facing backward.

On this step towards each other we held up both hands again but still didn't touch. _Grr how long is this no touching going to go for? _We did a full turn this time and clapped facing each other. We stepped forward once more and I let out a relieved sigh as he put one hand in mine and the other just above my waist.

I smiled and put my spare hand on his shoulder as we started twirling. I realized as the song continued that it sounded somewhat like Ed Sheran's Give me love without the lyrics and a few changes in the cords.

We didn't break eye contact throughout the whole dance and when the dance ended we stepped back and did another bow. **(AN: if you're a fan of the vampire diaries think of the Delena dance but with clapping so it matches Ed's song)**

The other couples cleared off along with everyone else but Jasper and I lingered there for a while just staring into each other's eyes. He walked towards me and cupped my cheek leaning his forehead against mine. I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

Until we heard the oh so delightful sound that is Lily Haworth's voice. We quickly pulled away and I glared at her noticing Jasper was as well, just not as noticeably.

"Jasper there you are I have been looking for you all night! Oh,you're here as well _Bella_." She sneered my name and Jasper stepped slightly closer to me and put his hand on the small of back.

Lily noticed and glared slightly before putting on a sickly sweet smile and talking in an even more sickly sweet voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch the fireworks with me Jazzykins."

I felt Jasper shudder beside me and I smiled.

"I'm very sorry Lily but I was going to watch them with Bella."

She opened her mouth shocked then stomped off like a spoilt child.

"Poor Lilith" I chuckled and looked up at Jasper who raised his eyebrows but couldn't hold in his laughter at my name for her. **(AN: Lilith for those of you who don't know is a female demon from Jewish mythology)**

"Come on Angel Cheeks we're going to miss the fireworks."

He kissed my hand before he started pulling me along to the little field were everyone was gathered. We found a spot and I stared up at the sky waiting for the fireworks, I felt him lace his fingers through mine. I looked down at our joined hands before looking up at him, he was looking down at me as well and when I looked at him he slowly leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on my lips. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back just as softly as the first set of fireworks went off.

We turned our heads towards the sky and watched the beautiful display together holding hands and smiling.

**Jasper's POV**

Whilst Bella was watching the fireworks I quickly looked down at her. I can't believe I had finally kissed her; it had to be the most wonderful moment of my life. Her lips were softer than silk and they moulded into mine perfectly.

I had loved hearing her laughter after the bull accident and when she was dancing with Cara and those two Irishmen, at first I had been a little jealous but the smile she was wearing just washed that all away. I'd give anything to make sure that smile stayed on her beautiful face permanently. Dancing with her had been perfect and excruciating at the same time because we weren't supposed to touch for the first few steps.

But when we finally did touch it was like the whole world was suddenly right again. There was no war or hunger or death, no more suffering and loneliness it was just me and her and that was all that mattered.

I had to chuckle when she called Lily Lilith though because it just fit her so perfectly.

She turned towards me and smiled brighter leaning on her tiptoes to kiss my lips quickly.

"You're missing the show cowboy." She said winking at me, I groaned at that and shifted in my pants a little, wishing that I could take her home and make love to her already.

But Bella was a respectful lady and ladies didn't bed people until they were married. Sure I had gone into the whore houses a couple of times but what man doesn't? I won't be doing that anymore though because now I had Bella.

"It doesn't matter because I'm watching one just as beautiful." I winked back at her and she blushed.

Oh how I love that blush.

She turned back to the show just as the finale started. I looked as well and I had to admit that it was quite impressive. Nowhere near as beautiful as Bella but impressive none the less. As the last firework went up I saw Bella yawn softly and decided we should probably get home because it was just after 12 o'clock now.

"Ready to go home Darlin'?"

"Very much so" she said yawning again. I chuckled and started looking for Caroline, taking Bella with me.

I ran into my father who I hadn't seen all night while looking for her.

"Oh hello son, Miss Bella."

"Hello Mr Whitlock."

"Father." I nodded at him "have you seen Caroline I was going to take her home with Bella and I."

"Yes I saw her and Peter sitting on the pleasure wheel not five minutes ago. But I do believe she is having something called a 'sleepover' with May Haworth at her house, so you can just take Bella home now she looks about ready for it."

We looked down at Bella who had her eyes closed and was leaning limply against my shoulder. I chuckled and she opened her eyes to glare at me.

"Sorry Darlin'"

"You take her home I have some business to discuss quickly before I head home anyway."

"Alright goodnight Father."

He walked off and I looked back down at Bella shaking her softly.

"Come on Angel we can go home now."

She groaned but complied as I lead her towards the carriage. Once inside she leaned against me again and promptly fell asleep.

I stared at her noticing how she pouted slightly when she slept. She shifted and frowned suddenly looking afraid, her breathing picked up and she whimpered.

"Ed..Edward no."

Oh no she must be having a nightmare about that fucking bastard you broke her heart. I swear to god if I ever meet him I'm going to fuck him up just as badly as he did to Bella.

"No please don't" she whimpered again and I caressed her cheek soothingly.

"Don't h..urt me pl..ea..se."

"It's okay Angel I'm here" I cooed to her trying to calm her down.

"Mmm Jasper, my Jasper."

"Yes your Jasper" hell yes I'm hers.

"Jasper" she moaned my name and my eyes widened.

"Don't stop." She moaned again and my cock hardened as I held back my own moan.

"Mmmm Jasper"

I knew that I should probably wake her up but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I just loved the sound of her moaning my name way to much to wake her.

"Ohh."

She shifted against me and her hand fell from my shoulder to my groin area. Oh sweet baby Jesus I think I'm going to cum in my pants.

"Jassperr" she groaned this and I wondered what I was doing to her in her dream, wishing I could do it in real life.

Her hand shifted again rubbing against my now extremely hard cock and this time I couldn't hold back my groan.

Her mouth was open and she was panting heavily. I watched her and just as it seemed she was going to orgasm from her dream we went over a bump and she shot up with wide eyes.

She looked at me blushing and ducked her head.

"Is anything the matter Darlin'?"

"Oh umm I didn't happen to say anything in my sleep did I?"

"Not a word, you were quiet as a mouse."

"Oh thank god" she muttered and leaned against me again. I smirked and put my arm around her shoulders, glad she didn't notice the little white lie or the erection in my pants.

After another five minutes of silent travel the carriage stopped in front of my home and the driver got down and opened the door for us.

"Thank you Will."

"That's quite aright Sir."

I looked into the carriage and contemplated the chances of Bella getting to her room without passing out. Hmm well better safe than sorry I guess. I ducked into the carriage and scooped Bella into my arms.

"JAPSER! What are you doing!?"

"Well I didn't want you passing out on the floor now so I thought this was the only logical answer." I said matter of factly.

She laughed now wide awake. Well this didn't work then did it? We got to the top of the stairs and then when we were outside her room I set her down on her feet.

"Goodnight my sweet Bella." I said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Jasper."

I turned to leave her but was surprised when she pulled me back around to her and kissed me heatedly. I immediately kissed her back just as forcibly and pushed her against her door, she opened her mouth wider for me and I pushed my tongue in.

Her hands ran up my back and she gripped my hair in her hands. I groaned and moved my hands up a bit further from her waist.

Suddenly she froze in my arms and I did the same not sure what was wrong. I pulled away and looked at her. She had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide as saucepans.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Uh… goodnight Jasper I shall see you in the morning."

She curtsied and then hurried into her room leaving me standing there like an idiot. What the hell just happened one second everything was fine and the next she was… I don't even know.

I walked to my room confused and banged my head against my door.

What the fuck did I do to screw things up? Maybe I just pushed her to fast, but she was the one who initiated the kiss in the first place. I sigh and start to undress myself throwing my clothes in a pile and falling onto my bed.

I lie there for a while in just some briefs thinking about what I'm going to do about Bella when I hear my door open. I sit up quickly and see a nightgown clad Bella standing at my door looking sad.

"Jasper I… I'm really sorry about before I know that I kissed you first and I'm sorry for ending it like that, it's just that I felt that we were moving too fast and as much as I don't want to I still feel the pain from Edward breaking my heart." Her voice cracked a little and I quickly shot up to her and pulled her towards my bed with me sitting her down next to me.

"Bella you don't have to explain its fine…"

She cut me off by putting a finger to my mouth.

"No I want to, please just let me explain."

I nodded and waited for her to speak not caring that I was almost completely naked. All that mattered at that moment was making sure she was okay.

"Edward broke not just my heart but all of me and before I came here I was an empty shell, I was barely even existing. And then I got here and I felt freer almost, for short times I was able to forget all about Edward and his family and I was almost happy again. Then I meet you and it just got even better because, as much as I tried to fight it I couldn't help that you made me feel happy and that I wanted to be around you."

A tear slid from her eye and I wiped it away for her, she gave me a watery smile then continued.

"I started to fall for you even though I thought it was wrong. And tonight I just couldn't fight it anymore, because I feel like I deserve to be happy again and I feel that I can be that with you." A deep breathe.

"What I'm trying to say is that I enjoy being with you and I'm trying so hard." Her voice cracked again and more tears slide down her face.

"I'm trying so hard to move on and it's happening slowly, because of you, because you make me want to be happy again. But the pain isn't completely gone yet Jasper it's still here and I'm not going to suddenly feel better overnight I need some time. But I need you as well and I feel that you won't want to wait for because I'm not worth waiting for."

She was sobbing freely now and I pulled her against me and let her sob into my chest. She needed this, I had a feeling that somehow she had hidden all of her emotions in a little chest in the back of her mind and now she had broken the locks. She wasn't just crying for Edward she was crying for the family that he took away from her as well, the family that she had fallen in love with just as much.

"Isabella Swan the thing you don't understand is that I would wait one hundred years for you if I had to. I thought that I would never be able to fall in love Bella but then I meet you and you made my whole life shine brighter and better you were like my own personal star.

I love you Bella and I will love you until the day I die and if there is something after that I will love you just as much then. I understand that you aren't going to be able to put all the pieces of yourself back together in the blink of an eye but I will be here for every second of everyday if that's what you need to get through this."

She looked up at me then and even if she couldn't say it right now I knew that she loved me just as much. And that was enough for me because from now on everything I do, I will do for her.

She leant up and kissed me again but this time it was soft and as we kissed we put all of our love for each other into it. This kiss wasn't heated like the other one and I knew it wouldn't move on to anything else but I couldn't bring myself to care because I had the most amazing girl in the world in my arms and I could kiss her all day.

She pulled away first and smiled at me.

"That you so much Jasper, I really needed that." She cupped my cheek and I leaned into her touch.

"How did I get so lucky?"

I kissed her and looked back at her.

"I believe I'm the lucky one here little Darlin'"

She hummed and kissed me softly again before pulling away but keeping about an inch close to my face this time.

"How about we say that we are both just as equally lucky as each other?"

"I'll agree to that." I kissed her again and she fell against my bed with me on top of her.

"Can I just lie with you for a while please Jasper?"

"Of course you can."

I rolled onto my side and held her against my chest as we fell asleep together.

* * *

The next morning Father, Bella and I all had breakfast before he Father went into town and Bella and I took a stroll through the garden, around lunch time I got a note from Father asking me to come into town for a short while to assist him. I asked Bella if she would be alright by herself before leaving.

I was in town for about two hours and when I got home I heard the sound of a piano being played and someone singing. I walked to the music room to see Bella sitting there singing. She had a beautiful voice and could play piano exceedingly well.

I stayed quiet as she finished the song and moved onto another one.

"He and I had something beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
I loved him so but I let him go  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back

Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss,  
Still a little bit delirious

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be

He's disappearing  
Fading subtly  
I'm so close to being yours  
Won't you stay with me  
Please

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I belong  
Where you are

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
Though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

Yet, I'm better near to you."

The song was strange but beautiful and I could that she was talking about us through the lyrics.

"You have a very beautiful voice Bella."

"Thank you, I never told the others I could sing or pay piano because I always thought that it would be terrible compared to their talent.

"Well I think you have a very beautiful voice and are an amazing piano player."

"That song reminded me of you."

"Hmm I realized that much. Bella I told you last night that I would wait for you no matter how long it took and I meant it."

"I know you did."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Jasper"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

I spent the rest of my time off with Bella doing anything and everything. The day before I left we travelled back to my spot which had now become our spot.

"Faster Jasper!"

I laughed and pushed Daisy to go faster just like Bella wanted.

She laughed and put her hands in the air from her position in front of me on the horse.

"I'm flying Jasper!" **(AN: Titanic for the win)**

When we arrived in the meadow Bella jumped off Daisy first and then I did to. I turned to take the saddle of Daisy for a while and when I turned back Bella was gone.

"Bella!" I called out and heard a giggle from somewhere in the trees.

I laughed and saw her run deeper into the woods hiding from me.

I ran after her and started looking.

"Oh Bella come out come out where ever you are" another giggle.

I she her behind a tree looking the opposite way from me and slowly sneak up behind her. When I'm behind her I poke her waste and she screams before running away again. I chase after her back into the little clearing.

I catch her by the waste and we both tumble down but before she can hit the ground I turn and take the impact.

"Are you okay Jasper?"

"I'm fine Angel Cheeks I'm a big strong man remember?"

"Hmm yes I do"

She nudges my nose with hers and kisses me on the lips. Over the past week Bella has opened up even more and is finally starting to get better which makes me want to burst. I roll us over so I'm on top of her and kiss her for a second longer before sitting up because there is something I need to talk to her about.

"Bella I'm leaving to go back to war tomorrow and I want to know that you're going to be okay here without me. I know you and Caroline are close but I just don't want you going back like you were before." I sigh and look at the ground.

"Jasper look at me" I look into her eyes and let her talk "I am happier than I have been in the longest time and I don't think anything could bring me back down again."

"Promise me you will be okay."

"I promise with all my heart that I will. And we will right to each other and before you know it, it will be Christmas time and you get to spend Christmas at home and don't go back to war until after the New Year."

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you even more Jasper."

"That's highly impossible Bella."

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please review I love reviews.**

**Oh the song was "Near to you" by A Fine Frenzy.**

**And just asking what are some good quotes I need some more so just put them in your review because if you hadn't noticed i include a quote at the state of each chapter.**

**Next chapter Jasper leaves :(**

**Love you guys**

**Xoxoxo**

**Ellie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so I updated and thank you to everyone who reviewed I love you guys. **

**Umm I hope this chapter gives you some answers and there is a surprise in there somewhere so read and find out.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh umm just to make sure you guys know I didn't write twilight, shocking I know, so everything belongs to SNM. (I's just going to keep calling her that cause I can)**

**Love,**

**Ellie**

**xoxoxo**

**:)**

* * *

**"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."**

**Bella's POV **

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you even more Jasper."

"That's highly impossible Bella."

I laugh and jump on him straddling his waist, today was unusually warm for autumn and so I was wearing just simple but beautiful white cotton dress with a floral pattern and a huge light pink bow at the back. Jasper had come into my room this morning and told me to get up and quickly get ready, so the only thing I had put on was drawers, a chemise and my dress. Highly improper for these days but it was early and we were in a rush to sneak out.

So because I wasn't wearing a hoop shirt I was able to straddle him, he put his hands on my waist and laughed.

"Bella are you not wearing a corset?"

"Nope" I said popping the p.

He laughed even more and I hit his chest.

"Well I couldn't exactly put one on myself and you woke me up with the sparrows this morning so what was I supposed to do?"

He chuckled and leaned up to kiss my lips then rolled us over while I was distracted.

"Oh I don't mind one bit Darlin'."

I raised my eyebrows at him and he smirked.

"But just out of curiosity what else did you forget to put on this morning?"

"Jasper! How highly improper of you."

"I'm not the one who isn't dressed decently."

"Like you said you don't mind. And you're only wearing a shirt and pants so you wouldn't be able to go out in public either."

I leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips and when he started to kiss me back I rolled us over again, making sure my dress wasn't caught on anything I jumped up and ran away laughing.

"HEY!" He shouted and started running after me laughing.

I tried to run but he was too fast for me and caught me around the waist as I screamed and laughed. He spun us around and turned me to face him still holding me up of the ground.

"We'll always be together won't we Jasper?"

"Forever and always Darlin'."

"Promise me that no matter what happens you'll never forget me okay."

"Why would I ever forget you?"

"Just please promise me."

"I promise that no matter what happens, if by some chance I happen to lose my memory and forget you that I will fight with every single fibre of my being every single day of my life to remember you again."

I kissed him again with as much love as I could muster and slid down onto the ground. We held each other and kissed just letting each other know how much we mean to one another.

**Jasper's POV, present day** **(AN: OH MY GOD!)**

I was miserable, because everyone else was miserable, because fucking Edward had lied to us about what really happened when we left Bella. But most of all I was miserable because I missed Bella. Sweet, innocent, beautiful Bella. I had never really been that close to the girl but now that I was away from her it hurt, I had wanted to get closer to her but Edward refused.

There was that time in the hotel during the James fiasco. We were sitting on the couch and she was miserable feeling like she wasn't worth it and for some reason I had this sudden urge to tell her she is worth it. I don't know what got over me I just _had_ to tell her.

Something about her reminded me of the human life that I thought I had completely forgotten after Maria turned me. Now, since about two weeks ago, every time I closed my eyes I kept getting flashes of a girl from my human life. But I just couldn't seem to remember her face or her name. I remember her laughter, her smile, I remember her being sad when we first met but after a while she couldn't stop smiling. Something that I remember very clearly though was the love I had for her.

I had loved her more than I had ever loved anyone before, even more than I loved Alice.

I sigh and lie down on the branch I'm perched in with my legs hanging down. The love I had for this girl is coming back to me as my memories do and it hurts even more. The strange thing was that every time I thought of this girl I thought of Bella again. Whilst Emmett had always considered her a sister something inside of me just wouldn't let me do that, it just didn't feel right to think of her that way.

After we left Forks Alice and I finally decided our marriage just wasn't working out and finally finalised the divorce. We had always been more friends than anything else anyway so we got over it pretty quickly. Though there was a strange mix of emotions coming of Ali when she signed the papers. It was a mix of relief, pain, sadness, impatience, anger and confusion. I had tried talking to her about it but she just said I would find out in due time.

I heard someone approaching and smelt the air. Speak of the devil and he shall appear I guess.

"Hey Ali."

"Hi Jazzy. You okay?"

"Hmm yeah I guess just confused and missing Bella."

I looked down and saw her smirking. What the hell was that about?

"Don't even bother asking because I'm not going to tell you."

I huff and sit up so she can sit next to me.

"Esme and Carlisle still drilling into Edward?"

"Yep, Esme even threatened to rip his dick off."

"Really! Are we thinking of the same person?"

"I know right! I was shocked as well, but Emmett thought it was hilarious, Rose just offered to help. She's really hurt to you know."

"Yeah, I know. She was just too scared to admit to Bella that she loved her like a sister as well. She was too scared of getting to close and losing her. Turns out she was right."

Alice leaned against me and sighed, she was nervous and disappointed.

"Can I tell you something Jasper?"

"Of course you can sweetheart."

"I…I saw what Edward was going to do to Bella."

"WHAT!"

"Jasper just wait and listen to me please! I had to let it happen because if it didn't then everything would have gotten messed up even worse. Edward and Bella were never meant to be together in the first place! But they did and it changed everything so I saw that it had to happen to fix the future because…"

She growled in frustration and pulled on her hair tightly.

"I can't tell you right now but you have to trust me. Everything that happened, happened for a reason. Please I can't tell you but you have to know that I would never intentionally hurt Bella if it wasn't going to help her in the future. Please believe me Jasper!" she was pleading with me and I looked down at her angrily.

"Everything will turn out the way it's supposed to we just have to let it play out. I promise."

"Alright fine I believe you but only because I can feel how much you love her."

Alice gets pulled into a vision but then is out of it just as quickly.

"Oh god, Jasper we have to get back to the house."

I didn't even ask why I just started running. When we got back to the house it was chaos, the emotions were too much for me so I pushed some calm out to everyone. I looked around and noticed that there was an arm, leg, ear and nose lying on the floor. I then looked at Fuckward who just happened to be missing all of those pieces. Emmett was holding him around the neck while Rose and Esme glared at him and Carlisle, as angry as he was, tried to calm them down.

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded.

"They all want to go and find Bella for some stupid fucking reason when she's not even worth looking for."

Rose snapped and punched him right between the eyes.

"Edward how can you say that she's your mate and you love her!" Esme screamed.

"My mate? God Esme vampires can't mate with humans because our venom is the thing that attracts us to each other. And I just told you that the only reason I even talked to her was because her mind was a distraction for me." **(AN: Read question 4 in the author's notes at the end.)**

"But…"

I decided to intervene before it got any worse and Esme's heart was completely broken.

"Esme it's true, I'm sorry. But Edward you never should of played with her like that, she is a _human being_. Not a play toy, and you may not have loved her but everyone else here did and still does."

"Does that mean we're going to see Belly Bear?" Poor Emmett he really missed his human sister.

"You guys can't go see Bella, sorry Emmett." Alice said from her spot on my side.

"SEE EVEN ALICE AGREES!"

"Shut up Edward I'm not agreeing with you, it's just you can't go see her because she's not there. And trust me when I say you will not be able to find her until she gets back."

**Bella's POV**

When it started to get dark Jasper and I rode back to the house to get ready for dinner. Caroline had wanted another ball but Jasper had said he only wanted close friends to come over for dinner. And so tonight we were having dinner with all the founding family members and of course Peter.

When we got back I kissed Jasper and went to my room to have a bath. I took extra time in the bath and used some of my new strawberry scented body soap that I had bought in town the other day. I washed until I felt I was completely clean then got out. After I dried and put on my first couple of layers of clothing I walked into the room.

Amelia and I had talked about what is should wear tonight because we figured that Lily would try and outshine me to impress Jasper. But Amelia and I knew him better; Jasper wouldn't care about how expensive our dresses looked, he was more interested in the person themselves. And so we had decided on a simple light blue off the shoulder dress with small bows at the top.

As I got ready I asked Amelia who I should spend time with when Jasper's not here.

"Miss. Evelyn Howard is a very nice young lady, but I'm afraid she doesn't have many friends." Amelia truly looked saddened by this.

"Why would she not?"

"Because of Miss. Lily. Evelyn and Jasper are quite close and have been since they were tiny tots, but as they grew older Miss. Lily grew jealous of their friendship even though she knew that's all it would ever be . So she told the whole town that Evie had gone and slept with a man from a couple of towns over and fell pregnant from it then lost the child.

But what truly happened is Lily took Evie to the town pretending to be her friend and that she wanted to look at a dress shop there. When they were there Lily lead her to an alleyway far from everything else then ran off. Evie was so scared and when a man came out pretending to help her he jumped on her and ruined her. Lily knew she would never tell because of the shame, when Evie found out she was having his child she went into shock and lost the baby. She told her father and brother as well as the Whitlock's what happened but not the Haworth's. Lily came over to see her and told Evie that the man had done more than she had paid him to do. Evie never told anyone but Jasper and I what she had done because she didn't want to start a feud between the founding families."

I was completely shocked, I knew Lily wasn't nice but I never thought she would go to that extent. I felt tears slide down my cheeks and looked up to see that Amelia did as well.

"The only friend's Evie has is her brother, Jasper, Cara and I. Evelyn's best friend is her brother and when he went away to war it broke her sweet heart."

"Oh god, I can't believe Lily would do that. Are you sure that Evelyn won't mind me knowing? It's such a personal thing and if she only told two people she mustn't want anyone else to know."

"Just talk to her at dinner Miss. Bella, trust me."

I nodded and looked at myself in the mirror cringing.

"Hmm I best fix you up before you go down."

That was the end of our conversation and when Jasper came to escort me to dinner I could barely look him in the eye because I felt like he'd be angry if he knew I knew the truth.

When we walked in though I could barely contain my laughter, Lily was wearing the ugliest dress I had ever seen. It was bright green and had ruffles, bows and flowers everywhere, there was even some diamantes stuck on there.

Jasper looked like her wanted to be rolling on the floor laughing and even Lily's sister May looked at it with disgust.

"Oh Jasper how good that you are finally down here."

She walked over and kissed Jasper's face and Jasper gagged. Did she poor the whole bottle of her perfume on her? That is fucking disgusting; it smells like rotten apples or something. Poor Jasper. She linked arms with him and started pulling him over to her father. She turned her head and glared at me before smiling at Jasper and telling him how handsome he looked.

I sighed and decided to go talk to Evelyn while I had the chance; she was sitting by herself near the window and I walked over to her.

"Good evening Evelyn, may I sit here?"

"Oh hello Bella, please have a seat." She smiled at me as I sat next to her on the two seater couch.

"How have you been since the ball?"

"Wonderful actually, I travelled to another town to go and find a present for my brother when he comes back and I meet someone."

"That's fantastic what is his name?"

"Tabitha."

"Oh! Uh well."

"She is just a friend Bella don't worry and I have invited her to come and stay with me for a while."

She looked at me thinking for a moment.

"You can ask me about what Amelia said if you want."

"Oh umm I…"

"It's okay Bella I know that you know. Everything." She gave me a meaningful look than moved her eyes to where Lily was clinging to Jasper.

"I asked Amelia to tell you because I want you to be careful. I never thought Lily's jealousy would get that bad but she doesn't stop, so please Bella be careful around her. I don't want the same thing that happened to me happening to you."

I nodded dumbly not sure what to say.

"Jasper and I were only friends and she went to that extent Bella. Jasperis in love with you and she _knows it_. I would hate to think of what she would do to you so be careful and stay away from her at all costs."

"Alright I will thank you so much Evelyn."

"Please call me Evie, come on dinner is about to be served."

We linked arms and walked into the dining room together. When we got in there Jasper excused himself and walked over to us kissing us both on the cheek.

"Careful Jasper someone is watching."

We all looked over at Lily who looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"I take it you know Bella."

I nodded and glanced over at Lily again nervously.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. Just… don't go near her, just to make sure."

"I'll stay as far away from her as I possibly can."

"Good girl."

We all sat down together and thanks to Cara we all had arranged seating so Lily was all the way up the other end of the table.

Jasper stood up and clinked his glass.

"Good evening everyone, I would just like to say thank you to everyone for coming tonight to wish me goodbye before I go back to war. I know that I will miss you all greatly and that I will think of you often. I hope you enjoy dinner and have a good night."

Jasper sat down next to me and we laced our fingers together under the table as servants came around and putt food on our plates. He smiled at me and put a bit of food on his fork that I had declined and told me to open up. I did and what I tasted was something I would not be tasting again.

"What was that?"

"Pigs liver sausage."

I scrunched my nose up and he chuckled.

"I will never be eating that ever again." I grabbed my water and drank the whole glass.

After dinner we all went into the sitting room and sat down with our drinks and talked about different stuff. Cara, Evie and I planned a shopping trip to buy Christmas presents for every Friday up until Christmas. We also decided that we would have to have a picnic next Sunday and we were going to bring Amelia and May Haworth along as well as Evie's new friend Tabitha. As I talked to May I realised that she is nothing like her sister and is actually a rather nice person.

Both families left at around 10 o'clock and Peter left about half an hour later.

"I best be off to bed I have to leave early tomorrow" Jasper got up and stretched than held his hand out for me to help me off my chair.

"Yes I think bed is a good idea for everyone, good night I will see you all in the morning ready to see Jasper off." Mr Whitlock kissed both mine and Cara's cheek than shook Jasper hand before going off to bed.

"Well have a good sleep you two, good night." Cara kissed Jasper's cheek and then mine before skipping up the stairs to bed.

"How can anyone skip so much?"

"I have no idea" I replied chuckling "I think it is a girl thing."

We started walking up the stairs together and when we got to our doorways we kissed goodnight before heading into our own separate rooms.

Amelia helped me undress and after she left and when I couldn't hear anyone in the halls I snuck across to Jasper's room.

I silently open his door and then quickly close it behind me standing there. He has only just gotten into his night clothes and so he was standing at the side of his bed. He looked at me and opens his arms up; I don't waste time and run straight into them. I put my arms on his chest as he wraps his around me I grip his shirt and snuggle my face into his chest.

"Jasper I don't want you to go."

He hugs me tighter and pulls me onto the bed. We just lie there facing each other and not saying anything. After about ten minutes he breaks the silence.

"I know you don't want me to go but I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Major and you know how important that is, I can't just suddenly decide that I don't want to be a part of the war anymore and leave."

"But I love you too much to see you go."

"I know you do and I love you just as much, I promise you though that I will come home to you. But you have to promise me something to okay?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will never give up hope and that you will write to me as much as possible."

"That's the easiest promise I will ever make."

"So you promise then?"

"With all my heart, but you have to reply to my letters."

"I wouldn't dream of not replying. Come on now we have to get some sleep."

He opens his arms up again and I shuffle into them, glad that I get to spend this last night with him just sleeping in his arms.

The next morning I wake up to Jasper kissing me all over my face.

"Mmm good morning."

"Good morning Darlin', how was your sleep?"

"Wonderful!"

I laugh and roll us over so I'm straddling him.

"I have to leave today."

"Way to ruin my morning Jasper."

He laughs and leans up to kiss me.

"I'm sorry but we both know that it has to happen."

"I know. But we still have a little bit of time."

I lean down and kiss him before he can reply. He kisses me back and licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly give.

He rolls us over so he is on top between my legs. My night gown is bundled up around my hips and he slowly lifts my leg up running his hand along my thigh, I moan and he moves away from my mouth and starts trailing kisses down my neck.

"I think there may be something I can give you before I leave today Angel."

I just moan again as his hand rubs my breast through the thin fabric of my night gown.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He grabs the hem of my nightgown and slowly lefts it up from my hips and over my body. When it's finally off he throws it onto the floor and I quickly try to cover myself up for a bit of modesty, but he just grabs my hands and pins them above my head with one hand while supporting himself with his other arm.

"Uh uh uh, I will have none of that. You are far too beautiful to be covered up Isabella."

He starts kissing down my neck again making his way to my nipple. He sucks on it softly at first but when I arch my back of the bed into his mouth he releases my hands and sucks a little harder on one nipple while rubbing the other with his hand that isn't supporting his weight.

He switches sides and when he thinks I've had enough he starts trailing kisses down my stomach.

"Jasper? What are you doing?"

"Shh just relax."

I'm about to protest again but he has already made his way down there and he sucks on my clit making me moan again and arch my hips up. He continues sucking and kissing my clit but then he suddenly spreads my legs wider and lifts them up before plunging his tongue into my core.

I cry out in pleasure as he continues to fuck me with his tongue and he starts to rub my clit with his thumb. By this time I am moaning uncontrollably.

"Oh god Jasper I think I'm… Jasper!"

"That's it cum for me Bella."

I cum hard around his mouth and he continues licking and sucking as I come down from my high, panting heavily.

He lets go of my hips and travels back up my body. He kisses me soundly on the lips before rolling of the bed and pulling me with him.

"That will keep you mine until I come back."

I laugh and he scoops down and picks up my nightgown helping me put it back on.

"You didn't have to do that to keep me yours Jasper."

I give him a quick kiss and start walking out of his room. But look back over my shoulder

"But feel free to do it again when you come back." I wink and blow him a kiss and walk the rest of the way out of his room.

* * *

This is it, he is finally leaving. I take a deep breath and try to hold in my tears. Mr Whitlock, Caroline and I are all lined up and Jasper is saying goodbye to us one by one. He was just moving on to a bawling Caroline now and I try again to hold my tears in before he gets to me.

But it's no use because when he finally does get to me a couple of traitor tears fall down my face.

"Hey none of that" he says cupping my face. "Be strong for me Bella."

I nod unable to speak. He pulls me into his arms and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'm going to miss you." I mumble against his shirt.

"I'm going to miss you more." His voice breaks and I feel a few tears fall onto my shoulder.

"I'll think of you every single day and every time I feel like giving up I'll think of you some more and fight even harder."

I breath in shakily and pull away looking at him.

"I got you something."

I take out the present I got him from the pocket in my dress and give it to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything Bella."

"I know but I wanted and it's not much just something small. Just don't open until you can't see the house."

The carriage that was taking Jasper away pulled up outside the house.

"Goodbye Jasper."

"Goodbye Angel I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed one last time before he turned and walked into the carriage. **(AN: Bye bye Jasper :'()**

**Jasper's POV**

I take a deep breath and watch as my family and sweetheart get smaller and smaller until eventually I can't see them or the house.

I was really hoping Bella would be okay but I had a feeling she would be. She had Evie and Cara now and they would keep her company. I close my eyes for a second before opening them and looking down at Bella's gift.

I untie the string and tear off the brown paper. Inside is a brown leather journal with two belt straps to keep it closed. It was simple but I loved it, I had been meaning to get one but kept getting distracted or caught up. Thank you Bella.

I open it up and a letter slips out onto my seat. I pick it up and scrolled on the front is my name in Bella's handwriting. I quickly but carefully open it and start reading.

_To my darling Jasper,_

_I hope you like the gift I bought you, I know it is only something small but I thought you would like to record your thought whilst you were at war._

_At first I didn't know what to write in this letter, because you already know how much I love you and how much I will miss you. But I decided I would just make sure and put it in writing. _

_I love you Jasper William Whitlock. _

_I thought I was in love before but I was wrong. The feels I have for you outweigh the ones I had for Edward by a hundredfold. You were always the one I was supposed to be with and now that I have you I want to make sure I never lose you. So please Jasper fight your hardest so you can come home to me. _

_You are the best thing in my life Jasper so please don't get cut out of it._

_I'm not sure what life could bring you when you are away but always know that you will never leave my mind or my heart. Not even for half a second. _

_I will always be with you know matter what._

_I love you,_

_Bella._

Tears escape my eyes as I reread the letter; I have never been so sure of Bella's love for me than in this moment.

I look at the window to see that we are almost at the point where we have to stop and I meet the new soldiers and the other people on leave. I put Bella's letter back in the envelope and then into my letter box. I put both the let box and journal into my rucksack. Here goes nothing I guess.

* * *

**GOODBYE JASPER *BAWLING MY EYES OUT***

**I hope this chapter explained somethings for you guys but just to make sure here are the answers to some questions.**

**_1)Did Jasper remember Bella and is just waiting for her to remember?_**

**No Jasper lost all of his human memories but he is starting to remember them as they happen in real life for Bella. So he kinda keeps his promise to Bella but i will it explain that more in latter chapter's.**

_**2)Does Maria get her "evil claws" on Jasper?**_

**Yes she will but not yet so stress less. I also kind of need this to happen or it changes the whole future and if you think about it if the future changes than Bella could never meet the Cullen's so she would never of gone back to 1862. It works in my mind so don't you go judging me of I will get the major onto you.**

**_3)Will Bella and Jasper get separated for over a hundred years?_**

**Yes they will i'm sorry but it has to happen because other wise it changes the whole future and it just won't work sorry.**

_**4)Why didn't Jasper feel the mating pull? **_

**As I said in this chapter the venom is what causes the pull so therefore humans and vampire can not be mates until the human is a vampire. But in the first book Bella's blood didn't worry him because even if she isn't a vampire he just can't let her die though he doesn't understand why. Also the only reason He attacked Bella was because Edward pushed as much bloodlust at Jasper as he could because he wanted and excuse to leave her.  
**

**Anyway thats it I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! If you have any questions just ask.**

**Love,**

**Ellie**

**xoxoxo**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**For those of you you have been reading the story before I "Updated" a couple of days ago you would have realized I didn't actually update i was just fixing some spelling mistakes in the first couple of chapters. Cause they were annoying me, I don't actually notice them before I post it because I just get so excited about updating that I'm like 'okay yeah it's good. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!' **

**But this is an actual update so I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**Everything except my personal characters and the plot belongs to SNM.**

**Thanks for your support and enjoy.**

**Love,**

**Ellie :)**

**xoxoxo**

**P.S Sorry for any Australian spelling.**

* * *

"**If a dandelion can break through concrete, then who's to say the wishes we make on them, can't come true?"**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Friday 17th of October 1862

_To my darling Bella,_

_Thank you for your gift and letter, I had been meaning to buy a journal myself but a certain brunette continued to distract me with her flirtatious talk and sweet kisses. I'm truly sorry that by the time you receive this letter you won't have heard from me in three days, I have just been busy with battle strategies and being acquainted with my men. _

_Evie's brother Oscar and my friend Stefan is under my command which I find very reassuring for he is quite a good fighter and will watch my back, keeping me safe for you. I have told him all about you, how wonderful, beautiful, smart and kind you are. I feel that I talk about you so much and for so long that my men are either jealous of me or just getting annoyed about the fact that I will not stop talking about you. But I do not care fore I could talk about you forever and never tier of it. _

_We are slowly clearing any towns that are unsafe and making sure the citizens are safe. We have not been involved in an actual battle yet and so I believe I am quite safe, but I am always on guard just to make sure. _

_When we were clearing out one of the towns I meet an old lady who asked for just five minutes to say goodbye to her husband, and so I escorted her to the graveyard and waited for her to say goodbye. When we were walking back she told me they had meet when they were both only five years old and that they had promised each other they would be married when they were old enough so they could grow old together. He had died one week after their 52__nd__ wedding anniversary. After I told her about you she realized how much I love you, she said that she sees to many people throwing love away and that I should hold onto you with everything I have, because you only ever find a love like ours once in a lifetime. I in return told her that I plan on holding onto as tightly as I can so you will forever be with me._

_Bella our love is like the stars; it is ever constant and is a source of light in even the darkest moments. _

_I love you my sweet Bella. _

_Forever yours,_

_Jasper._

I clutch the paper to my chest sighing contently tears of happiness and love in my eyes. This morning just as I had gotten dressed Caroline had shouted that a letter had arrived for me and I ran all the way down to the entry foyer and back up to my room again.

I had almost thought he wasn't going to write back but realized I was being ridiculous and that he had work to do to help with the war. Even though I knew the south was going to lose.

There is a soft knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Caroline asked walking into my room and over to my vanity table where I was sitting.

"Oh yes, umm just let me finish getting dressed."

I put the letter down and put my gloves and hat on before dabbing some perfume on my neck and wrists.

"Evie's just got here and is talking to Father; she got a letter from her brother Oscar yesterday. He is coming home for a short time tomorrow" she lift's my perfume bottle and sniffs, "may I borrow some of this?"

"Of course."

"Thank you" she smiles and puts it on herself smiling, before examining her hair in the mirror to make sure there wasn't any out of place. I chuckle at her and grab my purse, put my money in it and then did a little spin in front of my mirror making sure I looked alright. If I was going to be associated with the Whitlock's as I am then I wanted to make sure I was dressed well, need to make a good impression.

"Cara, um does this look alright?" I ask pointing to my green dress.

She laughs and walks over to me smiling kindly.

"You look beautiful Bella, just like you always do."

I blush and she grabs my arm pulling me out of my room.

"Now come, everyone is waiting for us."

We walk down arm in arm and see Evie and May talking to another girl with beautiful black hair and olive skin which could only be Tabitha.

"Bella there you are, this is my friend Tabitha."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Isabella."

"Please call me Bella." I say smiling at her; she gives a small bow of the head.

"And please call me Tabi."

May clears her throat lightly and we look at her.

"We have to go there is something I have to show you and I promise it will make your day."

Confused the five of us pile into the carriage and set of for town chatting away at different things. We come to a stop with a soft jolt and I take out my list of people I need to buy presents for. Jasper, Caroline, Mr Whitlock, Evie and Amelia, I keep looking at the list wondering what buy as we get out. I hear laughing and look up to see what's going on when I see Lily's hair. She had died it brown and it did not suit her at all, she walks over to us and I tell everyone to hush.

"Good day Lily" I say trying to keep a straight face and failing.

"May I cannot believe you how much you have lowered yourself, making friends with these people."

"As opposed to all of your friends." She says gesturing to the nothingness surrounding her older sister.

Cara snorts softly and I discretely elbow her.

"It was a delight seeing you Lily but I'm afraid we have some shopping to do, have a good day."

I smile and she turns her nose up and walks away without saying anything.

"Well she seems as pleasant as you told me Evie." Tabi comments.

"Come now ladies we have some shopping to do."

We go into a book store first and start looking around; we had been looking for about ten minutes when I find a Charles Perrault fairy tales book. I know for a fact that Caroline loves fairy tales and so I put it in my basket to buy it for her. I find a couple of books for Amelia and Mr Whitlock as well but nothing for Jasper. I pay for my purchases and wait for the others, when they walk out both May and Evie had bought something as well.

I see a clock shop across the road and excuse myself before going over there. When I walk in the bells rings and an old man looks up smiling at me.

"Hello Miss my name is Abraham, how may I help you?"

"Hello I'm Bella, I was wondering if I would be able to have and old grandfather's clock repaired. I would need it by Christmas."

"What type of clock is it?"

I dig through my purse and pull out the details I had gotten from Amelia about the broken grandfather clock at the Whitlock's home. It had been made by their Mother's brother before he died and she had loved it more than anything. It stopped working a year after she died and Mr Whitlock hadn't had time to get it fixed. I hand Abraham the clock details and he looks them over.

"It was handmade so I'm not sure if it's fixable but I thought I could at least try."

"Well I can get some men to pick it up for me this afternoon and then I would need you to come in tomorrow so I can tell you whether it is fixable and the cost."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Don't thank me yet I haven't told you if I can fix it."

"But thank you for wanting to try."

"You are very sweet Miss."

"How much money do I need to pay you for the pick up?"

"Free of charge Miss. Bella."

"But…"

"Now don't fret off you go."

I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek before running at the store only to run back to the door.

"Have a good day Abraham." I say with my body half in the shop.

"You to Miss. Bella" he chuckles and I run of again.

Okay so that is Mr Whitlock sorted. What now? I walk around looking in the different shop windows and come to a stop when I see a beautiful jewellery box that would be perfect for Cara. I walk into the shop and up to the shop girl.

"Hello I'm Bella and I was wondering if I would be able to buy that jewellery box in the window please."

"Oh ello' Miss, of course just let me get that for you" British "I'm Abigail by the way."

Abigail gets the jewellery box and carefully wraps it up for me. We make small talk as she does and I find I like her. She was chatty but didn't bore or annoy you like Jessica.

"Thank you Abigail."

"You're mighty welcome Miss. Bella."

As I walk out of the shop I decide to go to an actual jeweller next to buy something for Cara to put in the box and maybe find something for Evie and Amelia in there as well.

I find one and walk inside; I start looking around and come across a beautiful silver bracelet with diamonds and little pink stones in it. Caroline would love that. The jeweller is busy so I decide to look around a bit more, also picking a charm bracelet out for Caroline's 13th birthday on Monday and a necklace and ring for Amelia. Then a full sapphire set for Evelyn including earrings a bracelet, necklace, ring and hair clip.

"May I help you Miss…?"

"Bella" I smile at the man and he returns it.

"Well Miss. Bella I am Elijah what would you like to buy?"

I point out the things I want but when he goes to unlock the cabinets he realizes he left one of the keys in his office and excuses himself to go get it. As I wait I spot something in one of the shelf's and stare at it.

"Was there something else that caught your eye Miss?"

I jump unaware that he had come back.

"Yes I would like both of these as well thank you."

Elijah looks at my choices and smiles.

"Excellent choices Miss. Bella."

As he starts putting my purchases in their cases I have a thought.

"Would I be able to get these two things engraved please Elijah?"

"Of course Miss what would you like?"

I write down what I want and he smiles at the messages.

"Come in in two weeks' time and they should be done. Unless you need them sooner than I can try and move up the time."

"No that will be perfect thank you Elijah have a good day."

"And you Miss."

Jasper's present done.

Okay so now that I have everyone I was meant to buy for crossed of the list I guess I better find the other ladies I was with. Other ladies? I chuckle at myself; I'm even starting to sound old in my head, all well. I continue walking down the shopping strip looking in shops to see if I could find them. I couldn't help but compare this time with my time as I went by, everything was so different but I found myself liking it so much better. I finally get to a small café and find the girls, who see me as well and call me over.

"Finally, we have been looking for you all over."

"Sorry, I just didn't want certain people looking at their gifts." I give Caroline a pointed look, which she returns with a 'who me?' face.

"Well now that you are here and it is time for luncheon why don't we have it here?" Evelyn asks, gesturing to the small café we were standing at.

We all nod and are taken to a table, getting our orders taken.

"So Tabi it is my birthday on Monday and Evie said that you would still be here so I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"I would be delighted Caroline, thank you so much for considering me."

"Oh please, don't be silly we are all practically sisters now. And soon enough Bella will be my sister."

I blush and look at the table suddenly finding the pattern on the tablecloth very interesting.

"Oh Jasper, I love you!" May says trying to impersonate me.

"Hey I do not sound like that!"

Everyone laughs and I glare playfully at them. Our orders come and we eat and talk about various things before going home. When we get there I excuse myself and go up to my room to write a letter to Jasper.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Sunday 19th of October 1862

_Darling Jasper,_

_Your words bought tears of joy and love to my eyes and I wish you to know that I plan on doing the very same to you. _

_Everything here has been wonderful, we went shopping the day I got your letter and I got Christmas presents for everyone and for Caroline's birthday I bought her a bracelet and a new dress, though I know what she truly wants is for you to be home. We all miss you so much Jasper, it is not the same without you here. But I know that you are there for a reason and you cannot simply come home because your family misses you, everyone else's family must miss them as well and they need you to keep them strong. Make sure you keep Oscar safe I know how much he means to Evie and I would hate to see her even more hurt. And thank Stefan for me._

_We are going on a picnic for Caroline's birthday, we had planned it for Sunday but decided that her birthday would be better. It will be just us girls, no Peter. I do believe he has something planned for her though, I wonder what it is? I am rambling now, trying to distract myself._

_I will find things to distract myself, but I know I will never be able to get you out of my mind completely. I miss you so much. _

_The old woman you spoke to sounds positively wonderful, but it is sad that her husband was taken away from her. At least they had so many amazing years together; I feel that our love is just as strong as that Jasper. __You can search the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful than love. Love is unconditional. But I also know that it can also be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable and unbearable. I love you Jasper. My heart, it feels like my chest can barely contain it, like it doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to you. _

_Please be safe Jasper take care of my heart, I promise to take care of yours. Fight well and stay safe._

_I love you,_

_Bella. _

My sweet Bella, how I missed her. I sat around the campfire reading the letter with my men who were doing the same. I ran my hand down the page looking at the small tear mark, where she had written she missed me. Someone sat next to me and I looked to see Stefan.

"Letter from Bella, Major?"

"Yes, there's a tear mark on it though. I worry about her."

He clapped me on the back.

"Well from what you told me Jasper, she's a fighter. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"What about you, did you get any letters?"

"One from my friend,but other than that I don't really have anyone else to receive letters from."

Stefan's family had died in a house fire, only he had survived because he was away at war. His little sister was only 6 six years old and he had loved her more than anything in the world. He still has all the letters she had written him full of messy hand writing, spelling mistakes and little drawings. It had hardened him a lot but he was just protecting himself.

"I'm sorry Stef. I don't know what it's like to lose my family, but I do know that I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you Jasper."

"You know what, why don't you come home with me for Christmas? I'm sure Bella would love to meet you. She said thank you by the way."

"Why's that?"

"For having my back."

"Anytime. You better write the lady back though. Oh and I think I'll take you up on that offer."

With that he got up and left to his tent and I went to mine to reply to Bella. After finishing the letter, I ordered all of my men to bed. I sat up for a little while going over some plans before going to bed myself and dreaming of Bella.

In the early hours of the morning just as the sun was beginning to rise, I heard footsteps in our camp and shot up out of bed, I grabbed my gun and quietly looked outside my tent. I saw Stefan and a couple of my other men including Oscar had their head's out as well. I motioned them forward and we snuck around camp to find the source of the footsteps. Near the dwindled fire was boy, no older than fourteen. His clothes were torn to shreds and he looked sickly. I made my men stand down. The boy must have heard our footsteps and turned around to face us looking very frightened, but ready to fight if he had to.

I spoke softly to him trying not to make him do anything rash.

"It's alright, we aren't gonna hurt ya. Look we are puttin' our weapons done. Men."

I heard them do it and the boy looked less tense but still not completely at ease.

"My name is Major Whitlock, what's yours?"

"Tomas."

"Alright Tomas, where is your family?"

"Dead."

"Okay well, let's get you washed up and some better clothes and some food. Maybe some sleep as well, and then we can arrange for someone to take you to a safe place."

He only nodded and I gave Oscar an order to go fetch some clothes and someone else to get some food.

"Alright well you can get changed in a tent over here. Come on now."

He walked over to me and Oscar handed him the clothes, I showed him to the wash tent and waited for him outside. Ten minutes later he came out cleaner and wearing the clothes we gave him.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you Major."

"It's alright, let's get you some food."

He sat down with my men as we ate breakfast and we tried to get some information out of him.

"So where are you from?"

"I lived on a farm about fifteen miles from here."

"What happened?"

"We were raided."

"Yankees?" Stefan asked.

"No not Yankees, someone or something else."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know they broke into our house last night and started attacking my family. My mother told me to run as fast as I could and to not look back, so I did. But they completely broke the door off the hinges, so they must have been pretty strong. I heard my family screaming as I ran, I wanted to turn back more than anything but I knew I couldn't or I would die as well.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"No, my family all lived there together and ran the farm."

Poor boy, maybe I could send him to Angleton I know that there is a family there, the Fenderson's, who have been trying for a child there whole married life but haven't been able to have one. I shall send a letter home about it, but for now we will just have to keep the boy with us.

I wrote a letter to the Fenderson's inquiring about Tomas and sent it off with the other letters to my family and Caroline's birthday present.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Wednesday 22nd of October 1862

_My Bella,_

_Thank you for the letter you wrote me, it brightened my day and bought a smile to my face. Though I do worry about the tear mark on the letter, please don't shed tears over me, Angel I promise you I will be back before you know it. Just keep yourself distracted, maybe you will be able to find a hobby that interests you._

_I am glad you managed to get gifts for the family and I cannot wait to receive them, I also managed to find some gifts in the towns we have been passing by. One of them is for you and the other gift for you is still being made. I certainly hope you like it; it makes me nervous because I fear you won't._

_I just had a thought of how to help keep you distracted. We will play a game, in each of the letters I send you I will include a word that has been underlined and you have to draw the first thing that comes to mind when you read it. You can then send them to me in your letters. _

_I have decided to bring home Stefan for Christmas, his family passed away in a house fire and so I believe he needs a break and shouldn't be alone on Christmas. I hope Caroline's birthday went well and see had the fantastic day she deserves._

_I love you Bella,_

_Jasper._

_P.S __Freedom_

I smile at the letter and grab at a pencil and paper. Hmm the first thing that comes to mind at the word freedom. Birds flying free from there cage. I drew the picture I had imagined and signed it with a love heart. Jasper was always thinking of me and I loved him so much for it. I wrote him a letter and put them in an envelope for him with a kiss. I knew that the letters would not be as frequent as he got further away but I just had to be patient and find a hobby like he suggested.

I heard running and then a frantic knock on my door.

"BELLA! Come down stairs quickly." Caroline shouted from outside my door.

I ran down stairs and saw a familiar looking man and a woman in there thirties talking to Mr Whitlock. The woman was crying from what looked like joy and the man looked both shocked and happy as well.

"What's going on?"

"Bella come meet Mary and Elijah Fenderson." Mr Whitlock called me over and I looked at them again, I realized why he looked so familiar. It was Elijah from the jewellery store.

"Hello again Miss. Bella."

"Hello Elijah."

"You to know each other?"

"Yes, Miss. Bella came into my jewellery store a little while ago. Miss Bella this is my wife Mary."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Bella and I am so sorry for my ghastly appearance."

"The pleasure is all mine and I would hardly say you look ghastly, you look beautiful. So what has happened, something good I hope?"

Caroline smiles at me and nods so fast I'd be surprised if she didn't get a head spin from it.

"My son as found the Fenderson's a son. They found a boy whose family had been killed and has nowhere else to go, and so Jasper remembered that the Fenderson's have always wanted children but have never been able them. His name is Tomas and we just sent an urgent note up to Jasper, Tomas should be here in a couple of days."

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Review and let me know and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**P.S What are some quotes that you like? Please post in your review and I'll use the one I like best for my starting quote.**

**P.S.S What comes to your mind at the word freedom?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys another update!**

**So I had a complaint about my author's notes. Yeah I am really sorry about that sometimes I just get random thoughts when I write and so I add them in, but you will notice that I haven't for the past couple of chapters. Sorry again.**

**Umm oh still looking for people to put quotes on there reviews. The one I had in Bella's letter to Jasper last chapter about love was from the movie 'Stardust' great movie btw.**

**Everything except stuff I made up belongs to SM.**

**Enjoy,**

**Ellie :)**

* * *

**"Love is like a dictionary; it adds meaning to your life"**

* * *

Jasper's POV

Saturday 25th of October

_Darling Jasper,_

_I cannot believe you found a son for the Fenderson's, it is so wonderful what you have done and they are so happy, I cannot wait to meet although by the time you receive this letter I already would have. But I do have a question for you. Cara told me that Oscar was coming home on the 18__th__ of this him month but he never did and I was wondering why. She was rather upset when instead of seeing her brother she was only given another letter explaining that he would have to postpone his visit until next month. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation but she just seems very upset and I worry about her._

_Cara's birthday was wonderful and she was delighted with the present you sent her. She was worried that you had forgotten her when it didn't come until Wednesday but I told her it was just taking longer because you were getting further away. You wouldn't believe it but the present you got her matches the one I got her. She thought it was hilarious. The weather for her picnic was wonderful and so we had a fantastic day, I even got into the kitchen the day before and made her my special chocolate muffins. She ate three of them even though I warned her not to because they are so full of chocolate that they can make you sick if you eat to many, but she didn't listen and so she had to lie down for an hour before we could do anything else. We didn't mind though because it gave us time to rest our stomachs._

_I am counting down the days until Christmas until I can see you again, the whole house is simply buzzing with excitement and I have decided to help Caroline with the Christmas Ball to try and distract me like you told me to in your last letter. _

_Well I have to go now but I hope to receive another letter from you soon. Be safe my darling, I love you with every inch of my heart. _

_I love you,_

_Bella._

_P.S I hoped you liked my picture._

I chuckled at her letter, it seemed a lot happier than the last letter she sent me and I was glad for it. Oscar hadn't gone home because I had needed the men at the time, but now I felt awful for keeping him here. Tomas had been sent to Angleton on the Thursday and so she would have met him by now. I yawned and stretched, it was still early in the morning and my men were only just getting up, we were moving onto another town today which meant we had to get going and I would be able to reply to any of my letters until tonight.

The men worked hard for a good hour and so we were on the road by eight am. I road beside Stefan and Oscar in a field we were passing, talking to them about our plans for the next town when we heard a gunshot. I shouted for my men to get down and saw that they were all still alive; whoever shot the gun was either a terrible shot or just firing a warning.

I looked above where we were hiding to see about 50 Yankees.

"Shit, we were havin' such good fuckin' luck until now." Stefan cursed at my side.

"Well looks like it didn't last. Men prepare for battle!"

I looked up again to see that the Yankee's were slowly itching forward, we were slightly outnumbered but my men were well trained and hard workers. I had confidence in them.

"Wait until my signal."

There was a chorus of yes Major's and I held up my hand ready to give the signal. I waited for the right moment then shot my hand down. We were a blur of motion as we raced forward towards them; guns were going off everywhere as we fired at each other.

As I fought I heard a shot right behind me and looked back to see Oscar saluting me, he had just saved my life. Everything seemed to slow down as realised that if I were to die here I would never see my loved ones again. Not Caroline, or Father, Evie, none of my friends and Bella. Most of all Bella, I can't let that happened I promised her I would make it home and I intended to keep it.

I fought harder and soon enough all of the Yankee's were dead, I looked around the battle field and I didn't feel victorious. I had fought so I could go home to Bella, but these men would never go home to their loved ones. They would never see their wives or mothers or fathers, or their children smiling at them again. No I did not feel victorious I felt horrible, but there was a small part of me that felt relief. Because it meant I would be able to go home and see my own loved ones.

I sighed and walked over to Stefan.

"How many have we lost?"

"So far it looks like everyone is accounted for Sir."

Another shot was fired and we heard an ear piercing scream.

"OSCAR!"

* * *

Bella's POV

Sunday 26th of October

I held Evie as she cried into my shoulder, Oscar had been shot during battle and nobody knew what was happening. All we had heard was that he was receiving urgent medical attention, now we had to wait.

"He is going to make it Evie." I whispered rubbing circles on her back.

"You don't know that Bella, when I would cry he would be the one the hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright, he said I was strong enough to get through anything. And I would believe him, I thought I was strong enough that I _could_ get through anything. But I'm not."

"Evie ye.." She cut me off.

"No I'm not Bella, I'm not strong enough. Not for this, if he dies I just won't be able to live anymore. Not without him, he's not just my brother or my twin brother, he's my best friend. He is like the other half of me. It would be like chopping a person in half and expecting them to continue living. Like asking you to live without Jasper."

I thought about what she said and realized she was right. I was wrong when I thought I couldn't live without Edward, but Jasper. I couldn't even bare the thought of it; I _knew_ I would never be able to live without him. It was always him I was supposed to be with; he really was the other half of me.

There was nothing I could say to Evelyn to make her feel any better and so instead I just held her tighter. She cried for hours until the early hours of Monday morning when she just couldn't cry anymore, and then she just sat there staring at the door with a blank expression on her face, waiting. Throughout the whole day she did that, just stared at the door. I ran back and forth getting things for her, I managed to get her to drink some tea and eat a biscuit. But that was it, I felt hopeless. The war was a terrible thing. When the sun had set and everyone else had gone to bed I tried to get Evie to get some rest but it was a no go.

I did the only thing I could do; I wrapped a blanket around her and sat down with her for the whole night, waiting with her. The next day was the same, there we sat just waiting for the news that would either kill her or bring her back to us.

It was around midday when there was a knock on the door. Evie's head shot up and she ran to the door, throwing it open. And there stood Mr Howard with a young man leaning against him.

"Oscar you're alive!"

Mr Howard let him go and Evie threw he arms around Oscar, practically supporting all of his weight at the same time.

"You didn't think I would give up that easily did you?"

Evelyn just shook her head as she cried, but this time it was tears of joy.

I felt like I was intruding on a family moment and so I gave Mr Howard a nod and a smile, then left through the kitchen. When I got home to the Whitlock's I climbed the stairs to my room with a lot of effort, Amelia had got a bath prepared for me and after undressing me I dismissed her for the rest of the day.

I walked into my bathroom and finished undressing myself before climbing into the bath. I closed my eyes and soaked in there, letting it relax all of my tense muscles until the water had gone cold. I dressed in my night clothes and crawled into bed. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow and sleep for the rest of the day, when Amelia came to get me ready for dinner I declined and slept for the rest of the night as well.

It was ten o'clock when I finally got up the next morning, feeling very well rested. Amelia dressed me for the day and I walked downstairs to find a letter from Jasper waiting for me. I excused myself and walked outside and into his garden. I sat on the tree chair before opening the letter and beginning to read.

Wednesday 29th of October

_My beautiful Angel,_

_When I first read your letter I had planned on writing one just as happy in return, but now I just can't. Oscar is lying in a hospital bed dying and there is nothing I can do. He had already saved my life during the battle and then in return he gets shot. I held him before he was taken away to a hospital in the next town over. I was covered in his blood as he lay there. It was wrong of me to keep him here and if he dies I will forever hate myself, and I will expect nothing more or less of Evelyn. If Oscar dies she has every reason to hate me._

_I fought my hardest for you and my family, but during the battle I didn't think once of what would happen to the families of my own men or my enemies if they died. I was taking people away from their own loved ones. After winning that battle I didn't feel victorious or anything along those same lines. I felt awful for taking their lives. It made me wonder if the war is truly worth it. Is it worth taking away so many people from their families? _

_What I decided is that it isn't. We say we are human and that we are good, but I am finding it very hard to believe right now. _

_The only thing I can do to keep myself strong is think or you. Bella you are so full of light and if there is any good in this world it is shown through you. You were in such a dark place when I met you but now you practically glow. You can bring light to the darkest of situations and you try to see good in everyone. You would do anything to help a person not caring that it won't help you in any way. You are selfless and kind and good. _

_I wish that everyone tried to be like you because the world would be a much better place. I miss you and I wish I was with you now more than ever. I love you so much._

_I miss you,_

_Jasper._

I cried as I read the letter, he blamed himself for Oscar being shot and now he hated himself. I took a few deep breaths and decided that I needed to go meet Oscar. When I got there one of the servant's opened the door and I saw Evie coming down the stairs.

"Good day Evie."

"Hello Bella. Thank you for taking care of me and then letting us have our family time, I don't know how to thank you."

"There is no thank you necessary, I'm sure you would do the same for me."

"Yes but I am still thankful."

She come up and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Come on Bella I want you to meet Oscar, he is on bed rest for the next week but then he should be able to get up and move a bit more."

She lead me up the stairs and down a corridor, there house was a lot like the Whitlock's. After passing a couple of doors she stopped and knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door and I saw Oscar lying on the bed with a book next to him.

"Oscar, this is Bella."

"Jasper's Bella?"

I smiled and gave a nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"And you. Um Evelyn I hope this isn't inappropriate but would you mind if I had a private word with Oscar please? And I hope you don't mind either Oscar."

Evelyn bit her lip and looked at Oscar who answered.

"I don't mind at all."

Evie still didn't answer and I looked over at her again. She sighed and nodded before leaving.

"Please Bella sit."

I sat on the edge of his bed and got out the letter Jasper had written me.

"Oscar I got this letter today from Jasper, he obviously wrote it the night you were shot and so he didn't know that you would survive at the time. But I have a feeling his feelings still wouldn't have changed much. He said that you saved him and now he feels it is his fault that you were shot, he hates himself."

I say all this looking at the letter and a few tears slip from my eyes.

"I guess I was just wondering if you could tell me what happened because he didn't really explain."

Oscar took a deep breath and I looked up at him, he looked sad and I moved a little closer to him and put my hand over his.

"I'm sorry Oscar; this is probably very hard for you to talk about. I'll leave." I got up to leave but he held my hand and stopped me.

'Bella it isn't that. Yes I saved Jasper's life but he saved mine, even if he doesn't see it that way. After I was shot it all becomes a bit hazy for me but I will tell you what I remember."

I nod and he stays quiet for a moment collecting his thoughts.

"We had won the battle and believed that all the Northerners were dead but we were wrong, one of them was still alive, barely alive but strong enough to pick up a gun and shot one last time. I just happened to be the one that the bullet hit, I was in so much pain that I screamed and fell to the ground. I don't really remember much but I remember someone shouting my name, it was Jasper. He came running over to me and he didn't waste any time he ripped his shirt and held it against my wound to try and lessen the bleeding. He got me on a horse and rode me to the nearest hospital. Bella if Jasper hadn't of acted as fast as he did then I would have bled to death on that battle field. He saved me Bella."

"I wish he would see it that way. He thinks Evie and you hate him for keeping you there when you were supposed to come home" I whispered.

"He didn't keep me there; I offered to stay because he needed me there."

"Thank you Oscar."

"I didn't do anything Darlin' it's just the truth."

There was a knock on the door and Evie walked in.

"Bella, the doctor is here to look at Oscar."

"Okay, Goodbye Oscar. It was a pleasure meeting you, and thank you for telling me all of that."

"No trouble at all and the pleasure was all mine."

I smiled at him and got up off the bed; I walked out the door and followed Evie down the stairs.

"Thank you for that Evie, I just needed to ask him about Jasper."

"It's alright. Is Jasper okay? He sent me a letter saying how sorry he was and that he wouldn't blame me if I hated him. But what happened to Oscar was not his fault, it could have happened to anyone."

"I know that but Jasper doesn't."

"Well he should know by now that Oscar is alive, let's just hope he will be alright."

"I have to go write him a letter, but I will see you soon."

"Thank you for coming over, have a good day Bella."

"And you Evie."

I left their home and went back to the Whitlock's. My stomach grumbled and I remembered that I haven't eaten since Monday. I make my way to the kitchen and see the staff working; I had already met all of them when I came in here to make my muffins for Cara's birthday. One of the kitchen staff Emily walks up to me.

"Hello Miss. Bella is everything alright?"

"Hello Emily, I was just a little hungry is all."

"Oh or course please sit and I will find you something to eat."

"Thank you" I say smiling at her.

As she gets me some food I make conversation with the other staff and continue talking to them as I eat the piece of pie that Emily bought out for me. After I finish I say goodbye and write my letter to Jasper in the gardens.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Sunday 2nd of November

_Jasper,_

_In your letter there were a few things you forgot to mention. One, not only did you hold Oscar but you lessened the bleeding. Two, you are the one that took him to the hospital. Three, you didn't keep Oscar with you he chose to stay and help. Four, you saved his life._

_Jasper you are a good person, you may not see it but you are. I know the war is not the best thing that has ever happened and I know that it isn't worth it, when it takes so many people away from their families. But, it. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You did not start the war and you certainly didn't want one. You cannot blame yourself for such things Jasper._

_I love you more than anything Jasper Whitlock, and you made a promise to come home to me. I hope that you still won't to keep it. You said I was full of light but, like you said when we met I was in a very dark place. You made that light possible and so that means you are even brighter than me. You were able to show me what really matters and what real love is. You helped me, you make your sister the happiest person, you found a child who had recently lost everything family and you gave that family a son. You took care of Evie and helped protect her. Jasper if I am good you are a saint._

_You're a good person, someone that I love with everything I have and I don't want you to feel this way. Not ever. Please see the truth in my words Jasper and remember that I will always love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Bella._

* * *

Bella's POV

Thursday 6th of November

_Beautiful Bella,_

_Thank you, your words made me feel much better about myself and I was able to concentrate on getting people to safety. I also received a letter from Evie and Oscar explaining that neither of them blamed me either, which put me even more at ease. You truly are an amazing woman Bella. _

_I am sorry for not telling the truth in my letter but I just felt I hadn't actually done anything to help him, I realize now that I did but I still wish he wasn't shot in the first place. _

_After the attack we moved forward and we were able to get everyone in the town to safety, I hate to think of what could have happened. There was a little girl that reminded me of you; she had big brown eyes, brown hair and the most adorable little nose. When I saw her I imagined that is what our daughter would look like if we were ever lucky enough to have one. She would grow up to be just as beautiful, __wise __and kind as her mother. I have decided that this is what I will focus on to help get me through this; I will focus on our future together. The life that we will have, we will live in my family home and be a happy. That is all I want and all I will ever ask for. _

_I love you sweet Bella,_

_Jasper._

_P.S I loved your picture and am sorry I didn't tell you so in my previous letter and did not include a word for you to draw a picture._

* * *

**There you are guys!**

**Hope you liked it and please review and let me know.**

**What comes to mind at the word wise? And quotes people quotes! **


End file.
